Juste un autre jour
by Brooklyn Nightingalle
Summary: Bellamy avait toujours été là. Qu'importe la crise qu'elle traversait, que ce soit de la mort de Wells à l'arrivée du reste de l'Arche sur Terre, il était toujours là pour elle, l'aidant à gérer ses émotions en la rassurant ou en la combattant...
1. Wells

**C'était censé être un one-shot, mais ****finalement j'ai décidé de transformer cela en une série de drabble de moins de 2000 mots, détaillant l'évolution du duo Clarke/Bellamy à travers chaque drame ou événements importants qui les touchent. ****J'espère que vous aimerez :D**

* * *

Wells était mort et Clarke était triste.

Elle venait tout juste de retrouver son meilleur ami, après plusieurs mois a lui reprocher la mort de son père, alors que le véritable coupable était sa mère. Elle s'en voulait tellement maintenant. Si seulement elle ne l'avait pas détesté, si seulement elle avait profité de sa compagnie alors qu'il était toujours vivant, au lieu de le haïr parce qu'il était plus facile de penser qu'il était celui qui avait dénoncé son père auprès de Jaha, que sa mère.

Quand Clarke avait appris la nouvelle, elle s'était réfugié de l'autre côté du mur. Qu'importe si les Terriens venaient l'enlevée ou la tuée, pour le moment, elle voulait juste trouvée un endroit où pleurer, seule et sans public. C'était pour ça qu'elle avait renvoyée Finn au camp malgré qu'il avait insisté pour la suivre afin de la "protéger". Il n'avait pas compris que la chose qui blesse le plus ce n'est pas la douleur physique, mais la douleur psychologique qu'elle endurait à chaque fois qu'elle perdait quelqu'un.

D'abord son père, puis son meilleur ami...Elle allait commencer par penser qu'elle était maudite. Après avoir marché pendant près d'une demie-heure, s'enfonçant droit vers le cœur de la forêt, elle pensait qu'elle était assez loin du camp pour se laisser aller. Clarke s'était assise sur la première souche d'arbre qu'elle avait trouvé, et elle décida d'arrêter de retenir ses larmes. Elle savait que la mort de Wells l'avait touchée, mais elle ignorait alors jusqu'à quel point.

Ses yeux étaient embuées de larmes, mais à la minute où elle repensa à lui, ses larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues rougies par ses pleurs silencieux. Elle sentait son visage brûlé, ses paupières se gonflées et son nez qui était sur le point de couler.

Une quinzaine de minute plus tard, et elle se sentait toujours aussi vide à l'intérieur, la seule différence était que malgré le faite qu'elle sanglotait et tremblait toujours, les larmes ne coulaient plus, ces yeux, à présent secs et irrités.

-Clarke? L'avait interrogé une voix masculine qu'elle reconnut immédiatement.  
Elle avait bondit sur ses pieds, s'égratignant son bras contre l'écorce de la souche de l'arbre, puis elle s'était mit dos à la personne qui venait d'arrivée.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux? avait-t-elle crier, non pas de rage, mais parce que cela lui faisait du bien.

Elle avait entendue des brindilles, des feuilles séchées et des branches d'arbre craquées en sa direction, se doutant qu'il venait vers elle.

-Bellamy. Si tu t'approches encore plus de moi, je te promets que tu passeras le plus horrible moment de toute ta vie, menaça Clarke.

Elle ne le pensait pas, mais elle aurait tout fait pour qu'il ne la voie pas pleurer; ils commençaient à peine à faire des efforts pour essayer de co-diriger les 100 ensemble, s'il la voyait aussi faible, juste à cause d'une mort, qu'importe que ce soit celle de son ancien/nouveau meilleur ami, il n'allait jamais pouvoir la respecter. La pensant sûrement trop fragile pour prendre les bonnes décisions lors des choix difficiles.

-Est-ce que c'est une menace, Princesse?

Comment pouvait-elle paraître convaincante, si elle ne pensait à rien d'autre que pleurer?

Elle avait ressentit le souffle chaud de Bellamy qui lui caressait la peau et avait senti les poils de sa nuque se dresser. Elle avait essayé d'arrêter de sangloter lorsqu'elle avait deviné la présence de son corps juste derrière le sien. Malheureusement, elle ne pouvait pas contrôler ses émotions juste comme ça, et elle n'avait pas tarder à baisser la tête, tremblante de désespoir et de honte.

Elle ne comptait pas le temps qui passait, mais cella devait bien faire plusieurs minutes maintenant que Bellamy et elle était debout l'un derrière l'autre, en silence. Elle, pleurant et gênée de montrer ses faiblesses, lui, se tenant juste derrière elle pour lui signifier qu'elle n'était pas tout seule et ne sachant pas s'il devait la réconforter. Ils étaient restés dans cette position jusqu'à ce que Clarke décide de se retourner vers lui, levant la tête lentement.

Les traits du visage de Bellamy n'étaient pas durs ou neutres comme d'habitude, mais compatissants, alors qu'ils découvraient les larmes d'une Clarke prête a se dévoiler à la personne qu'elle considérait comme son ennemi le plus dangereux au sein de leur petit groupe.

-C'est stupide, mais...avait murmuré Clarke. Je ne sais pas si je pourrais supporté une autre journée avec cette peine.

Bellamy n'avait pas bougé, ni fait de geste pour la réconforter car il ne se sentait pas assez proche d'elle pour ça, néanmoins, il avait décide de l'aider à encaisser le choc, ou du moins essayer.

-Clarke. Notre position de leader nous force à serrer les dents et à être fort pour presque une centaine d'autre personnes...

Elle qui avait cru qu'il allait l'aider à se sentir mieux, alors qu'en fait, il ne faisait que lui donner une leçon.

-...Mais c'est normal de craquer de temps en temps.

Ils se regardaient droits dans le blanc des yeux, lui dans une position dominante sur elle à cause de sa grande taille, elle se sentant toute petit par rapport à lui.

-Je sais comment tu te sens en ce moment, aussi bien que je sais que rien de ce que personne puisse dire ou faire te fera te sentir mieux. La seule chose qu'il te faut c'est du temps.

-Et si je ne peux pas attendre? Si je dois m'en débarrasser maintenant parce que sinon, je risque de me mettre moi-même en danger?

-Alors dis-toi que tu dois encore tenir 24 heures, et que dans 24 heures, tout iras mieux.

-Mais c'est faux...

-Encore un autre jour, Clarke. Un jour à prétendre que tu vas bien et que les choses sont sous contrôles. C'est tout ce que tu dois tenir. Un autre jour.

Bellamy avait fait quelques pas en arrière avant de se retourné et de partir, sans un autre regard pour Clarke, disparaissant derrière la faune et la flore de la forêt.

"Encore un autre jour" avait-elle pensé. Cela ne devrait pas être si dur de faire semblant d'aller bien pendant juste un autre jour.

* * *

_**A suivre dans quelques jours...**_


	2. Charlotte

**Ma petite note:** Alors pour ce 2ème chapitre, je me suis orientée vers le sentiment de la colère. J espere que cela vous plaira :D

* * *

Charlotte était morte. Murphy était banni. Le camp était divisé. Et tout était de sa faute. Enfin, en partie car elle n'était pas celle qui avait tuée Wells pour arrêter de faire des cauchemars, mais celle qui avait menée à la pendaison de Murphy, forçant Charlotte à se révéler sous son plus mauvais visage devant l'ensemble des 100 et en déclenchant une chasse à l'homme furieusement menée par Murphy, dont Charlotte avait finie par faire les frais. Et même si Charlotte le méritait, Clarke ne pouvait s'empêcher de culpabilisée.

Clarke était en colère. Contre elle, ses actions, Bellamy qui l'avait laissé déclencher ce bordel sans essayer de l'arrêter autant qu'il aurait fallu, et de nouveau contre elle pour essayer de blâmer Bellamy de ses propres fautes.

Mais le pire, c'est que par-dessus cette rage, se cachait toujours la même souffrance qu'elle avait éprouvé la veille, lorsqu'elle avait perdu Wells. Et dire qu'elle avait été assez stupide pour penser que Bellamy avait raison lorsqu'il lui avait dit que tout irait mieux demain. Pire encore, elle l'avait crût lui, au lieu de Finn et de ses discours moralisateurs sur comment faire son deuil, ainsi que les étapes à suivre. Cela avait été la dernière chose qu'elle voulait entendre; comme si elle était dans le déni! Wells était mort, point à la ligne. Et elle était triste, point à la ligne.

Comme la dernière fois, Clarke s'était dirigée tout droit dans la forêt, espérant pouvoir se retrouver seule, loin de toute l'agitation et des tensions qui régnaient dans le camp. Elle ne s'était pas demander si elle aurait du rester là-bas pour essayer de calmer le jeu, préférant être égoïste pour une fois. Elle avait marché pour essayer de calmer sa fureur, mais sans succès; et pour une des premières fois dans sa vie, elle avait besoin de frapper quelque chose.

Clarke n'était pas de nature violente -au contraire, elle était même plutôt optimiste- mais là elle n'en pouvait plus. La sensation de s'étouffer avec ses émotions était trop forte après avoir passé de longs mois dans le silence et dans la lassitude de sa cellule, elle n'était pas prête à se sentir vivre autant en moins d'une semaine. Tout d'abord il y avait eu la peur de mourir sur Terre, puis l'émerveillement devant ce qui était avant la maison de ces ancêtres et le paysage dont elle avait toujours rêvée, ainsi que la sensation de terreur et d'insécurité à la vue de Jasper transpercé par une lance. Sans parler de Bellamy, qui avait étendue son règne à tout le camp avant de la laisser régner avec lui en écoutant ses conseils, sans pour autant les approuvés. Depuis qu'elle avait aidé Atom à trouvé la paix sans souffrir suite à un brouillard d'acide, alors que lui ne pouvait pas se résoudre à l'idée de simplement tué ce qu'on pouvait comparer à la main du roi, ce dernier étant Bellamy, une sorte de respect semblait s'être installé entre eux deux. Puis il y avait une cette chose avec Finn. Elle ne savait pas ce que c'était mais elle était sure d'une chose; ce n'était pas ce à quoi l'amour devait normallement ressembler. Elle avait juste besoin de quelqu'un pour l'aider à encaisser les évenements et Finn semblait etre celui qui était là pour elle. De plus, la peur de mourir lui faisait faire accélérer les choses entre eux deux, choses qu'elle ne serrait même pas sur de ressentir s'ils s'étaient rencontrés sur l'Arche.

Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, Clarke était retombée sur la même petite clairière que la dernière fois, avec l'exacte même souche d'arbre sur laquelle elle s'était assise pour pleurer.

Clarke avait ramassé une branche de bois plutôt épaisse avant de placer ses mains de chaque côté du morceau épais et de le craquer en deux sous l'impulsion de la colère. Après s'être acharnée sur plusieurs autres branches, elle avait décidé de passer à la vitesse supérieure. Qu'importe si elle risquait une fracture du poignet ou du cartilage de ses phalanges, elle en avait besoin...

Elle avait lancé son poing contre le tronc d'un des arbres aux alentours, entendant un craquement venant de sa main lorsque sa chair avait heurté l'écorce.

-Merde! Elle avait hurlé en secouant son poignet à cause de la douleur...

-Oh, princesse...Pour une fille intelligente, tu agis comme une idiote.

Clarke s'était retournée, se figeant au son de la voix de Bellamy. Est-ce qu'il faisait exprès de la suivre à chaque fois qu'elle quittait le camp?

-Tu comptes me dire ce que tu fais là cette fois?

-Je ne pouvais pas risqué un autre suicide ce soir, avait rétorqué Bellamy d'une voie sombre.

Le sang de Clarke semblait avoir arrêter de circuler dans ses veines, puis elle avait vu rouge. Est-ce qu'il venait de faire une plaisanterie en se référant au sacrifice de Charlotte? Elle qui avait sauté dans le vide pour lui sauvé sa vie alors que Murphy tenait son couteau sous sa gorge, offerte à sa lame tranchante. Elle, qui malgré ses fautes impardonnables, faisait partie des 100.

-Est-ce-que tout ça c'est un jeu pour toi? Avait demandé Clarke, sa voix tremblante et à la limite du cri.

Elle s'était rapprochée de lui dangereusement, si près que leur nez se touchaient presque. Clarke aurait d'abord pensé à baissé son regard et serré les poings, mais elle n'était plus vraiment d'humeur à essayer de maintenir une bonne relation. Elle voulait juste qu'il la regarde droit dans les yeux, et qu'il voit le dégoût qu'elle ressentait pour lui à l'instant présent.

-Qu'est-ce-que c'est que ce regard , princesse?

-Tu penses vraiment que c'est un jeu? Une sorte de partie d'échec où tu serrais le roi et nous autre tes pauvres petits pions?

Bellamy n'avait pas répondu. Lors de leur premier jour,il le pensait vraiment. Mais maintenant...Dès l'instant où il avait réalisé qu'ils tenaient à la liberté juste autant que lui, il avait commencé à les considérés comme des alliés. Peut-être qu'il n'était pas si différent qu'eux,malgré ses quelques années de plus.

-Devine-quoi, _Bellamy,_ je peux jouer à ce jeu aussi bien que toi.

-Vraiment? Avait-il répondu. Toi? La gentille petite princesse de l'Arche? Je suis impatient de voir ce que tu vas faire.

Un éclair d'incompréhension avait frappé Clarke; pourquoi Bellamy agissait comme cela? Pourquoi il était si agressif? Était-ce parce qu'il se sentait obligé de montrer sa force devant elle pour faire comme si sa colère à elle n'était rien par rapport à la sienne? Était-ce parce que la mort de Charlotte l'avait plus affecté que ce qu'il voulait bien l'admettre? Clarke ne pouvait pas omettre cette possibilité, mais sans quelle ne sache vraiment pourquoi, elle pensait toujours que c'était autre chose.

-Tu n'agis que comme un docteur Clarke. Pas comme un soldat comme le reste d'entre nous. Tu ne peux pas comprendre.

-Je peux me battre!

-Mais tu ne le veux pas…

Qui est-ce-qu'il pensait être pour lui dire ce qu'elle voulait ou pas? S'il pensait la connaître, il allait être très vite déçu.

Clarke avait décoché son poing pour le frapper en plein ventre. Mais sa colère ne fit que décupler lorsqu'il n'eut qu'un petit rictus de douleur sur ses lèvres. Ne ressentait-il donc pas la douleur? Elle s'était éloignée de lui pour prendre son élan et balancer toute la force de son nouveau coup dans son visage. Manque de chance,il avait intercepté son poignet.

-C'est le mieux que tu puisses faire?

Clarke avait remonté un de ses genoux, frappant directement dans son entrejambe. Elle savait qu'elle avait touché un point sensible quand il se tordit en deux.

«Putain, Clarke...» il avait pensé intérieurement, serrant les dents,mais encaissant le coup. Il savait que le seul moyen pour elle de se calmer, c'était de laisser sa colère s'exprimer librement. Il s'était redressé calmement, le visage le plus impassible possible,et arquant un sourcil pour lui signifier qu'elle devrait vraiment faire des efforts si elle tenait à le blesser.

Elle était repartit à la charge, plusieurs fois, et il l'avait laissé faire à autant de reprises que nécessaire. Quand enfin, elle lui semblait à bout de force, essoufflée et prête à abandonnée son combat, elle ouvrit la bouche:

-Tu avais dit que je ne devais tenir qu'un jour de plus. Ça y est...J'ai tenu...Et maintenant quoi, Bellamy ?

Il savait que c'était le bon moment pour la calmer, après tout, elle était la seule à pouvoir distinguer une fracture d'une foulure, la seule à pouvoir essayer d'opérer un des leurs gravement blessé et avec encore l'objet de la cause de l'accident coincé en lui. Remarquant que sa colère laissait place à une sorte de mélancolie, à peine dissimulé, Bellamy lui avait répéter ce qu'il lui avait déjà dit hier:

-Encore un jour, Clarke. Encore...

-Tu l'as déjà dit hier! L'avait-elle interrompu, l'once de colère dans sa voix toujours présente.

-Et je le redirais demain, avait-il conclut, mettant fin à leur conversation d'un ton catégorique.

Ils s'étaient tous les deux regardés dans le blanc des yeux pendant plusieurs secondes, toute la colère en elle continuait de s'évanouir doucement en même temps que la tension entre eux se dissipait.

Puis il avait tourné les talons, sans rien dire d'autre, la laissant une nouvelle fois seule, en tête à tête avec elle-même. Alors qu'elle priait pour que cela ne devienne pas une manie, elle avait vite repensé à ces dernières minutes: tout lui paraissait clair maintenant. Il avait fait exprès de la mettre en colère afin qu'elle se défoule sur lui plutôt que sur quelqu'un d'autre, car lui seul aurait été capable de retenir ses coups et de ne pas répliquer, alors que n'importe qui d'autre au camp aurait immédiatement perdu son sang-froid. Bellamy était définitivement une énigme à lui tout seul, même si aux premiers abords, il semblait juste être le méchant de l'histoire. Elle lui était si reconnaissante de l'avoir aidé à surpassé toute cette colère et alors elle avait songé qu'après tout, peut-être qu'il n'était pas son ennemi dans le camp.

* * *

Ps: Ecrire sur une Clarke en colère, c'était un peu dur au début, mais j'ai essayé de respecter du mieux que j'ai pu son caractère, et celui de Bellamy

indice pour le prochain chapitre: Honteuse &amp; Trahie


	3. Raven

**Ma petite note:** Pour ceux qui suivent " Avant que notre monde explose", l suite sortira entre mercredi et samedi

* * *

Non seulement Clarke s'était trompée, mais elle s'était aussi sentie trompée. Comment avait-elle pût accorder à Finn sa confiance aussi facilement?

Question stupide, elle savait très bien la réponse. Finn était celui qui était resté à côté d'elle lors de leur arrivée, celui avec lequel elle avait passé la plupart de son temps, lui donnant ainsi l'impression d'être le seul des 100 à vraiment la comprendre et à être là pour elle. Mais il ne l'était pas. Avant de mourir, Wells était là pour elle, même si cela arrangeait bien Clarke de ne pas le voir. Puis, il y avait Jasper et Monty. Ces deux-là étaient des mecs bien et qui l'auraient sûrement réconforté si elle avait fait l'effort de s'ouvrir à eux. Et, il y avait Bellamy. Elle ne pouvait pas dire qu'il serait là pour elle,car c'était quand même lui qu'elle n'arrêtait pas de «combattre», que ce soit à propos des bracelets qui transmettaient leurs signaux de vie à l'Arche, ou sur la manière de gérer le camp,mais elle sentait qu'il ne pouvait pas être aussi dangereux qu'il semblait l'être. Elle n'était pas naïve, et encore moins stupide: elle savait que ce mec avait fait quelque chose de mal, mais elle savait aussi que ses réactions plus que violentes n'étaient que de la comédie. Elle l'avait bien vu lorsqu'il avait été incapable de tuer Atom, même si c'était pour son bien. Il ne pensait pas comme elle; lui refusait de tuer un ami mourant, car cela signifierait la fin, alors qu'elle, elle savait qu'une fois mort, il ne souffrirait plus car son cerveau arrêterait de recevoir de l'oxygène et qu'il arrêterait donc de ressentir la douleur.

Clarke avait enfouie sa tête dans ses mains, morte de honte. La journée avait été plus que longue et la seule chose qu'elle voulait, c'était dormir, mais elle ne pouvait pas. Ses pensées étaient juste trop envahissantes pour qu'elle puisse compartimenter ou raisonner normalement.

Elle s'était assise près du feu de camp, pour savourer la chaleur des flammes contre sa peau. Elle pouvait entendre les bruits et les conversations des autres membres des 100 autour d'elle, ainsi que des bruit de pas s'approchant d'elle. Elle était tellement humiliée qu'elle ne se sentait pas d'adresser la parole à quiconque l'approcherait.

-Clarke?

Elle avait relever la tête si rapidement que sou cou avait craqué. Elle ne pensait pas que ce serait la personne qu'elle détestait le plus au monde qui viendrait lui parler en premier.

-Je peux t'expliquer, Clarke.

Finn avait parlé d'une voie douce, voir presque compatissante et sincère. Comme s'il y avait vraiment quelque chose à expliquer! Finn avait «oublié» de lui parler de sa petite-amie Raven, et maintenant elle était celle qui devait vivre avec le fait d'être une briseuse de ménage. Comme si sa vie ne craignait pas suffisamment! D'abord son père était mort à cause de sa mère, puis elle avait passer plusieurs mois en prison, juste avant qu'elle fasse partie d'une horde de cobaye pour l'Arche et été envoyée sur Terre, Wells était mort assassiné à cause d'un malentendu et maintenant elle et le reste des 100 étaient traqués par des psychopathes armés de lances, et elle devenait le pire ennemi de tous les couples! Combien de problèmes devrait-elle encore supporter avant d'avoir la paix?

Clarke avait croisé les bras, essayant de mettre de la distance entre eux, ou du moins essayer de construire une sorte de barrière physique, parce qu'elle savait que s'il la touchait, elle n'allait pas pouvoir supporter d'être elle-même plus longtemps. Tout son corps lui disait de crier et de hurler jusqu'à ce que cette tornade de sentiment qu'elle ressentait s'atténue, mais elle savait qu'elle n'allait pas disparaître, du moins pas de sitôt.

-Il n'y a rien à expliquer, Finn. Tout est parfaitement clair, répondit Clarke machinalement.

La seule chose à laquelle elle pouvait penser, c'était que lui dire ce qu'il voulait entendre le ferait s'en aller, et peut-être,qu'avec de la chance, il ne viendrait plus lui parler pendant plusieurs heures, ou jours.

Finn avait trahit des signes de nervosités, notamment en se touchant l'arrière de la nuque

-Alors, sans rancune?

_Sérieusement? «Sans rancune»?_

Comment pouvait-il penser une seule seconde qu'elle ne lui en voudrait pas?

-Sans rancune,avait acquiescer Clarke distraitement.

_Laisse-moi seule, Finn, laisse-moi seule_.

-Alors, tu ne diras rien à Raven? Avait-il demandé la voix tremblante.

Le cœur de Clarke avait loupé un battement.

-Quoi?

_Dans quel univers le fait de cacher à sa petite-amie le fait que son copain l'avait tromper allait arrangé les choses?_ Si Raven le découvrait, elle serait détruite et Finn...En fait, elle n'avait aucune idée de comment Finn se sentirait, mais sûrement mieux que Raven.

-Elle ne peut pas savoir à propos de nous, avait-il chuchoté, juste assez fort pour que seule Clarke l'entende.

-Attend. Tu ne comptes pas lui dire?

-Non. Je ne veux pas la blesser.

_Et pourtant ça ne te dérange pas de me blesser…_

Clarke avait dû ravalé toute l'amertume et la colère qui lui restait en travers de la gorge.

-Je comprends, avait-elle dit.

Non, Clarke ne comprenait pas, mais elle voulait vraiment être seule, ou aussi loin de Finn qu'elle le pouvait, alors...

-Donc, aucun mot sur nous à Raven, d'accord?

_Nous? Pourquoi il continuait de dire «nous» comme s'il y avait toujours quelque chose entre lui et moi?_

-Cela ne devrait pas être un problème, comme il n'y aura plus jamais de «nous».

Les sourcils de Finn s'étaient froncés, comme si quelque chose lui avait échappé.

-Mais, on est toujours amis, pas vrai?

-Hum...Je suppose.

-Parce que je ne veux pas perdre ma seule amie dans le camp, tu comprends.

-Je comprends.

Non, Clarke ne comprenais toujours pas, mais elle voulait vraiment qu'il lui fiche la paix.

Finn avait doucement hoché la tête, puis il s'était éloigné d'elle à reculons, comme s'il ne supportait pas la simple idée de la quitter du regard, même pour une seule seconde.

Clarke avait baissé les yeux au sol, replongeant sa tête entre ses mains. Parfois, elle trouvait Finn tout simplement déroutant.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Clarke avait décidé de retourner dans sa tente pour dormir car tous les muscles de son corps lui faisaient mal. Il faut dire qu'après avoir passer la journée à rechercher la radio que Bellamy avait arraché du vaisseau de Raven, avant de la balancer dans l'eau, elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle s'était levée lentement, avait frotté son pantalon pour enlever les résidus de feuilles mortes qui s'y étaient accrochées, puis elle s'était dirigée vers sa tente, dans un état de fatigue tel qu'elle n'avait pas entendue la personne qui l'interpellait avant qu'elle se place devant elle.

-Raven! Avait sursauté Clarke, la voix partant dans les aigus.

-Est-ce que quelque chose ne vas pas? Tu as l'air bizarre.

-Je...Je suis juste fatiguée, avait mentit Clarke, se forçant à sourire.

-Je voulais juste te dire que le signal radio est presque rétablit. Il ne me reste qu'à trouvé la bonne fréquence et on sera en mesure de communiquer avec l'Arche.

-C'est...génial, Raven.

Clarke ne se sentait pas prête à affronter sa mère, depuis qu'elle savait pour son père, et elle avait redouté cet instant depuis qu'elle avait sût la vérité. Comment pourrait-elle la regarder dans les yeux sans lui montrer tout le dégoût qu'elle ressentait vis-à-vis d'elle?

-C'est dingue, tu ressembles tellement à Abby...

C'était LA dernière chose qu'elle avait envie d'entendre aujourd'hui. Clarke en était à son point de rupture. Être comparée avec ce...monstre, elle ne pouvait même pas en supporter l'idée.

-Bonne nuit, s'était-elle contenter de répondre, mettant fin à leur conversation et en repartant vers sa tente. Si elle devait éviter Raven jusqu'à ce qu'elle découvre le pot aux roses, alors autant commencer dès maintenant.

Dieu, que c'était bon de finalement pouvoir être presque dans son lit. Clarke avait écarter les tissus pour rentrer dans sa tente quand elle s'était figée.

Qu'est-ce-que c'est? Un festival?

-Tu n'as pas vraiment l'air heureuse de me voir, princesse.

-J'ai eu la pire des journées de toute ma vie, alors, la seule chose que je veux voir, c'est mon lit.

Bellamy s'était rapprochée d'elle, réduisant à néant la distance qui les séparait d'un seul pas. Désormais entre eux, il n'y avait que le bruit de leur respiration.

-Par négligence, j'ai tué plus de 300 personnes, et ce rien qu'aujourd'hui. En comparaison, je suis sûr que ta vie semble merveilleuse.

-Merveilleuse? Merveilleuse! Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle ne craint pas autant que la tienne, qu'elle est merveilleuse!

Bellamy avait arqué un sourcil. Est-ce que c'était parce que qu'elle lui avait dit que sa vie craignait? Ou alors parce qu'elle lui avait avoué à quel point elle se sentait impuissante dans la maîtrise de sa propre existence? C'était toujours difficile de savoir avec lui.

Clarke avait décidé de se calmer et de changer de ton parce que la seule chose qui pourrait rendre sa journée encore pire que pire, c'était qu'elle se fâche avec lui.

-J'ai découvert trop tard que Finn avait déjà une petite amie, avait-elle répondue aux questions muettes de Bellamy.

Avant même que ce dernier ait pût ouvrir la bouche, Clarke l'avait stoppé dans son élan.

-Je suis fatiguée, Bellamy, et j'ai vraiment besoin de dormir, alors si tu tiens tellement à me dire d'arrêter de penser à lui pour juste un autre jour jour, fait-le maintenant.

-En fait, j'allais te dire d'aller te défouler sur lui sans attendre une seconde supplémentaire parce que personne ne mérite d'être traité de cette manière, mais à toi de voir, Princesse.

Clarke était...sur le cul. Il n'y avait aucun autre mot plus adaptés pour décrire ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle ne s'attendait pas à cette réaction de sa part. Elle pensait qu'il allait essayer de la calmer et pourtant il était là, en train de l'encourager à se défouler sur Finn.

-Alors, pas de juste un autre jour? Avait-elle questionné, curieuse de savoir pourquoi

-Crois-moi. Il n'y à rien qui me ferait plus plaisir que de voir Spacewalker se prendre une bonne raclée par la princesse de l'Arche.

Étrangement, cette idée l'avait fait sourire. Bellamy l'avait fait sourire. Il était probablement le seul à y arriver dans de pareils conditions.

-Hum...Pourquoi tu es venu?s'était rappellée Clarke.

-Ce soir, j'ai indirectement fait tué des centaines d'être humains, alors je pense que je me sentait juste confus.

Bellamy avait un regard dur, comme à son habitude, mais les traits de son visage semblaient tristes.

-Tu veux un conseil?

-Tu ne veux pas que je réponde à ça.

-Va dormir.

-Pourquoi? Je n'en ai pas envie, se défendait-il sans comprendre où Clarke voulait en venir.

-Oui, mais moi si, alors laisse moi roupiller en paix.

Il avait sourit avant de poser sa main sur l'épaule de Clarke qui avait teouvé cela étrange mais agréable de se sentir soutenue, puis il était sortit, laissant Clarke enfin seule avec elle-même, libre d'aller dormir et de prendre quelques heures de répit


	4. Octavia

_**Ma petite note:** _J'avais tellement de nouveaux projets que j'ai complètement délaissé cette fanfiction le temps de quelques semaines, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je sais exactement quels seront les 2 prochains chapitres, j'ai même déjà écrit le plan !

* * *

Clarke était presque endormie lorsque la tête de Bellamy avait émergé dans sa tente, lui demandant quelque chose à propos de sa sœur. Elle n'avait pas tout de suite comprit que Octavia avait disparut, toujours somnolente et l'esprit plongé dans le brouillard. Pourquoi, au moment même où elle avait enfin réussit à écarter Raven, Finn, Wells et Charlotte de ses pensées, il venait la déranger avec un nouveau problème? Être quo-leader d'un camp d'adolescent comme elle était épuisant, mais elle avait évité de plaindre. Si lui pouvait rester en alerte et être prêt a réagir à la première difficulté, sans jamais montrer un seul signe de fatigue, elle se devait de faire de même.  
Clarke s'était doucement redressée, prenant garde à réajuster son T-shirt et à ne pas laisser dépasser ses jambes dénudées de ses minces couvertures. Elle avait réprimé un bâillement disgracieux tout en arrangeant discrètement ses cheveux, non pas qu'elle voulait avoir l'air moins fatiguée devant Bellamy, mais elle avait au moins voulut être présentable.  
-C'est Octavia, avait-elle marmonné la voie fatiguée, elle est sûrement entrain de faire la chasse aux papillons ou aux lucioles, quelque part autour du camp.

Elle ne savait pas si elle le rassurait parce qu'elle avait envie de dormir, ou si elle avait l'étrange sentiment qu'elle devait le faire car lui l'avait fait pour elle quand elle en avait eu besoin.

-Non, pas cette fois, avait-il affirmé très sérieusement.

Clarke avait plissé des paupières, et malgré l'obscurité pressante, elle arrivait parfaitement à distinguer l'inquiétude qui transparaissait sur le traits du visage de Bellamy.  
-Comment tu peux le savoir? Avait-elle répliqué intriguée.  
-Je le sens, Clarke.  
Elle avait arqué un sourcil. Non pas qu'elle ne croyait pas au lien qui unissait un frère et une sœur, ou qu'elle ne prenait pas Bellamy au sérieux. A vrai dire, c'était sûrement une des seules personnes en qui elle pouvait encore avoir confiance dorénavant.  
Elle avait réprimé un soupir avant de le regardé droit dans les yeux.  
-Bellamy. Qu'elle heure est-il?  
Il ne voyait pas vraiment où elle voulait en venir, mais il avait quand même répondu, faute de pouvoir faire mieux.  
-Euh...Aux alentours des deux heures du matin?  
-Ce qui veut dire..? avait-elle demandé sur un ton qui l'incitait à lui répondre avec le même timbre de voix lent.  
-Qu'il est vraiment très tôt?  
Clarke avait roulé des yeux. Qu'est-ce-qu'il pouvait avoir l'air bête parfois, même si elle savait qu'en fait il était vraiment très intelligent.  
-Qu'il fait nuit, avait-elle tranché. Et tu es celui qui à décréter que...  
-...que personne ne quitterait le camp en plein nuit pour partir en exploration. Je sais ce que j'ai dit Clarke !

-Mais?

-C'est ma sœur! Si quelque chose lui arrive parce que je refuse d'aller la chercher cette nuit, je ne serrais plus capable de vivre tout en sachant que je dois avoir cela sur la conscience.

-Bellamy. Je comprends que tu te trouves dans une position difficile.

Il lui avait donné un regard qui lui disait « Non,c'est faux», et le pire c'est qu'il avait raison. Il était le seul depuis des décennie à avoir une sœur et elle savait que de tout ce qu'elle pourrait lui dire, elle n'arriverait jamais à le convaincre de ne pas partir à la recherche d'Octavia. Qu'importe les chances, elle avait décidé de faire de son mieux pour éviter de le perdre lors d'une embuscade commanditée par les terriens. Elle avait conclut que le raisonné serait peut-être la seule manière de le calmer.

-Si tu ne suis pas ton propre règlement, les autres ne l'appliqueront pas non plus.

-Je m'en fiche, avait-il mentit. Si je suis là, c'est pour savoir si tu veux m'aider à la retrouvée ou non. Pas ton avis.

Il s'en était suivit un long échange de regards houleux entre eux deux, chacun tenant à être celui qui ai le dernier mot sur l'autre, enfin, façon de parler.

-Allons-y, avait-elle finalement conclut.

Pour une fois qu'elle n'était pas celle qui avait besoin d'aide ou de réconfort.

_Plusieurs heures plus tard…_

Ils venaient à peine de rentrer de leur petite «excursion» avec Octavia et le terrien qui l'avait enlevé, mais Clarke ne pensait déjà plus qu'à retourner se coucher, comme le reste d'entre eux d'ailleurs. Elle venait à peine de se soulager d'un poids, que déjà, elle sentait les prochains problèmes arrivés. Ils venaient tout juste de ramener un terrien dans leur camp, et même si elle ne s'y était pas opposée lorsque Bellamy avait décidé de l'enlever pour l'attacher et l'interroger, elle savait qu'ils allaient tout droit vers une impasse. Après tout, les seuls solutions qu'il leur restait après c'était de tuer cet homme, donc ainsi de déclarer la guerre aux terriens,ou alors de le relâcher, et le laisser révéler au reste de son peuple les moindres détails de leur camp, ainsi que tout leur système de défense.

Une main chaude s'était subitement posée sur son épaule froide et dénudée, à cause de son réflexe nerveux de tirer sur sa manche gauche lorsqu'elle se sentait anxieuse ou perdue.

-Merci, avait murmuré Bellamy d'une voie à peine audible.

Il était derrière elle et cela la rendait inconfortable de le savoir là. Était-ce parce qu'il voulait affirmer une sorte de domination sur elle qu'il se plaçait toujours de manière à la surprendre ? De cette manière, elle ne pouvait pas réellement riposter si jamais il tentait le moindre mouvement hostile envers elle, non pas qu'elle ne se sentait pas suffisamment en confiance avec lui.

Ils étaient restés en retrait du groupe, laissant les autres passer devant eux pour aller attacher le terrien. A la seconde où Bellamy avait retiré sa main de sa peau froide, elle avait rabattue son T-shirt sur son épaule pour combler le manque de chaleur qui faisait frissonner tout son corps.

-Tu ne pouvais pas attendre «juste un autre jour» pour la sauver, n'est-ce-pas? Avait-elle ironisé devant lui.

Bellamy n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de sourire à son tour lorsqu'il avait entendu Clarke prononcer sa phrase.

-Je l'aime trop pour ne pas la garder près de moi, avait-il répondu d'une voie neutre, ce qui signifiait sûrement qu'il était sincère.

A ses mots, il avait tourné le dos à Clarke et il s'était engouffré dans le vaisseau qui officiait aussi comme une infirmerie. Qu'est-ce-qu'elle n'aurait pas donner pour que quelqu'un l'aime comme ça.

Clarke savait ce qu'il allait faire, mais, elle avait décidé de l'ignorer pour l'instant. La pensée de Bellamy, entrain de torturer un de leur ennemi n'était pas la pire chose qu'elle n'avait jamais eu à se préoccuper, mais de voir un côté si différent de celui qu'il lui avait montré lorsqu'il l'avait réconforté après la mort de Wells, de Charlotte et de la trahison de Finn était assez perturbant. Comme s'il pouvait passer de l'amour à la haine en quelques instants. Il était une réelle intrigue aux yeux de Clarke, de par sa dureté et sa douceur, mais aussi des nombreuses choses qu'elle ignorait à propos de lui. En effet, jusqu'à-là, elle ne savait que très peu de chose sur lui: il aimait sa sœur inconditionnellement, de sorte à être prêt à tuer pour elle, à embarquer clandestinement dans la soute d'un vaisseau spatial et à braver les dangers d'une jungle en pleine nuit. Il ne supportait pas Finn, probablement qu'il ne supportait donc pas les menteurs en général, même s'il était un des premiers à raconter des salades afin de couvrir ses actions controversées. Il aimait diriger et élaborer des plans autant qu'il semblait aimer les filles de ce camp. Clarke avait peur de découvrir une autre facette de lui, encore plus sombre que celle de l'homme brisé près à torturer un homme pour avoir ce qu'il désirait, mais une infime partie d'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir excitée à l'idée d'être celle qui réussirait, un jour peut-être, à percer l'énigme qu'était Bellamy Blake.  
Elle espérait juste que ce mystère ne lui ferait pas perdre la tête, elle qui d'habitude, avait tendance à être la personne raisonnable de leur binôme.

* * *

Au départ, ce chapitre ne devait pas existé, et peut-être que ce n'est pas le meilleur chapitre de tous les temps, mais il est essentiel pour comprendre l'évolution Bellarke que je retrace.


	5. Dax

_**Ma petite note:** _J'avais pas prévu d'écrire ce chapitre au départ, mais l'idée s'est imposée d'elle-même. Bon chapitre :D

* * *

Dax était mort, allongé par terre, la tête baignant dans son propre sang, mais ce n'était pas le pire. Bellamy était celui qui l'avait tué, l'abattant d'une balle dans la tête. Adossé contre le tronc de l'arbre, Clarke à ses côtés, il ne pouvait pas empêcher les images de son premier vrai meurtre, de lui envahir la tête. Bien sûr, il connaissait la violence par cœur et jusque là, il pensait que les actes de terreur qu'il avait déjà vu lorsqu'il était toujours sur l'Arche et même commis indirectement - comme à l'instant où il avait empêcher la communication entre l'Arche et leur cap, tuant ainsi près de trois cents innocents- étaient les seuls pour lesquelles il se sentirait coupable pour le restant de ses jours, mais il avait eu tord. Cette fois-ci, Dax était juste devant lui et il était celui qui avait appuyé sur la détente de la mitraillette. En soit, cela ne semblait pas vraiment différent de quand il avait tiré sur Jaha, mais lui s'en était sortit même après qu'il l'ai laissé pour mort, alors que Dax...Son seul crime était d'être descendu avec eux sur Terre et d'avoir essayé de l'abattre pour protéger sa famille. Jamais il n'oublierait la lueur qui brillait dans son regard. Pour Bellamy, cela était du désespoir, mais peut-être que c'était de la peur. Après tout, tout le monde avait peur de mourir trop tôt et de ne pas finir ce qu'il avait à accomplir. Néanmoins, le pire restait ce sentiment qu'il avait d'avoir tué une réflexion de lui-même. Ce qu'avait fait Dax pour garantir la sécurité de sa mère, et ce que lui avait fait pour accompagner Octavia afin de la protéger sur Terre à n'importe quel prix, partait d'une bonne intention, même si les moyens employés étaient des armes mortelles. Bellamy secoua la tête pour essayer d'évacuer toutes ces images monstrueuses de sa tête. Qu'importe ce que l'on pouvait lui dire, au fond de lui, il se sentait comme le pire monstre de tous les temps, et rien ne pourrait changer ça.

«Tu ne peux pas t'enfuir» Lui avait-dit Clarke.

Elle avait raison, comme souvent d'ailleurs. Il ne pouvait pas s'enfuir, même s'il n'arrêtait pas d'y penser et qu'il avait déjà planifier un plan très précis dans son esprit, il ne pouvait pas le faire. Rien que y penser avait été égoïste, surtout vis-à-vis d'Octavia, à laquelle il n'avait pas penser, mais ne voulait pas laisser seule, ou du moins sans son grand-frère.

«Tu ne peux pas t'enfuir» résonna encore une fois la voix de Clarke dans sa tête.

Alors qu'est-ce-qu'il devait faire? Il savait qu'il n'arriverait sûrement jamais à effacer ses images de sa tête, ou cette impression qu'il avait d'être un des êtres les plus cruel qui n'ai jamais existé et que sa vie était un danger pour celle des autres.

Il sentit Clarke bouger près de lui. Difficile à croire qu'elle s'était assoupie aussi vite après une scène de violence pareille, même s'ils avaient endurés une longue journée de marche et épuisante d'hallucinations.

Bellamy sursauta lorsque le coude de Clarke l'effleura. Non pas qu'il était de nature peureuse, mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Clarke bouge autant dans son sommeil. Pendant quelques secondes, il écouta le bruit de sa respiration irrégulière, un peu inquiet de l'irrégularité de son souffle dans un premier temps. S'il ne s'était pas rapprochée d'elle lors de la mort de Wells, Atom, Charlotte, la trahison de Finn et l'arrivée de Raven, ainsi que l'enlèvement d'Octavia, il aurait sûrement cherché à exploiter la situation à son avantage.

-Bellamy, l'interpella soudainement Clarke, mais toujours en gardant les yeux fermés. Arrête de me regarder.

Il s'apprêtait à répliquer, mais il n'arrivait pas à faire sortir les mots de sa bouche. Comment est-ce-qu'elle savait qu'il la regardait? Il était plutôt discret pourtant. Il s'adossa contre l'écorce de l'arbre tout en penchant la tête en arrière.

-Qu'est-ce-que j'ai fais Clarke?

Il la regarda en coin, et il la vit ouvrir discrètement un œil.

-Je ne sais pas.

C'était tout? Sa réponse n'était ni réconfortante, ni une réponse en fait. Un silence aurait été aussi révélateur que son «Je ne sais pas». Puis il songea que c'était peut-être sa manière à elle de lui montrer qu'elle était tout aussi perdue que lui.

La main de Clarke se referma autour de son poing serré et tremblant.

-Tout serait beaucoup plus simple si je m'enfuyais.

Clarke fit pression contre la main d'un Bellamy surpris. Il savait maintenant qu'elle avait sa tête complètement tourné vers lui, mais il ne la regarda pas en retour. Il ne se sentait pas d'affronter son regard moralisateur et plein de culpabilité Si d'habitude elle lui reprochait déjà d'être un connard la moitié du temps, elle ne pouvait pas imaginer le regard qu'elle lui donnerait maintenant, même s'il avait tué Dax pour ne pas qu'il la tue elle.

-Ce n'est pas vrai, murmura-t-elle à voix-basse.

Bellamy contemplait le ciel et les étoiles en train de disparaître à l'approche de l'aube. Combien de temps est-ce-qu'il était resté là, assis et perdu dans ses pensées?

-Bien sûr que si. Tu ne vois pas que quoique je fasse, quoique j'entreprends ou quoique je pense à faire, il y à toujours des morts au bout du compte? Si je «disparais» pendant cette excursion, tout redeviendra comme c'était supposé l'être au départ.

Bellamy entendit Clarke gémir tout en se mettant accroupie et en le dévisageant, mais sans pour autant lui lâcher la main .Il essayait de ne pas la regarder, préférant se contenter de scruter une des mitraillettes qu'ils avaient récupérés. Ils avaient beaucoup d'armes à transporter et cela n'avait pas été prudent de dormir dehors, à cause de la menace des terriens, même si à eux deux, ils étaient aussi armés qu'une petite armée.

-Bellamy, je sais que tu n'étais pas supposé faire partie du plan, mais maintenant que tu es là, ta présence dans notre camp me semble être une évidence.

Bellamy tourna sa tête afin de ne plus avoir Clarke dans son champs de vision.

-Les 100 iront très bien sans moi, énonça-t-il difficilement, mais d'une voix calme et posée.

Ce qu'il pensait être une vérité lui était très difficile à admettre. Se déclarer impuissant, ne méritant pas le respect des 100 et inutile devant Clarke n'allait certes pas l'aider à se mettre en valeur.

Le froissement des feuilles qui craquaient sous les pieds de Clarke lui indiqua que cette dernière n'allait pas l'abandonner si vite.

-Ce n'est pas pour eux que je m'inquiète, Bellamy.

Clarke se plaça juste devant lui, refusant de le laisser l'ignorer alors qu'elle était là pour lui.

-Tu es celui sur lequel je m'appuie dès que je me sens tomber. Tu es comme la source de ma force, si tu n'es plus là, qu'est-ce-que je vais faire? Lui demanda-t-elle la voix tremblante.

Il ne répondit pas, et cela sembla énervé Clarke d'avantage.

-Regarde-moi, lui ordonna-telle.

Bellamy ne se sentait toujours pas à la hauteur d'affronter le regard de Clarke, alors il se contenta de fixer le sol devant lui. Il entendit Clarke prononcer son prénom, non sans une certaine tristesse dans la voix.

Bien qu'il ait les jambes tendues devant lui, Clarke trouva quand même un moyen de lui faire face en posant un genoux de chaque côtés d'entre elles, puis elle lui attrapa le bas du visage, coinçant son menton entre son pouce et son index, se plaçant là où son regard était.

-Je sais que c'est égoïste, mais...Pourrais-tu rester avec moi, juste un autre jour?Se risqua à lui demandé Clarke, les yeux dans les yeux.

Bellamy ne savait pas si c'était parce que Clarke était surprenante, la seule personne qui lui démontrait une vraie source d'intérêt pour lui et non son pouvoir de leader ou bien très voir trop proche de lui, mais son cœur battait à la chamade. Pourquoi voulait-elle qu'il reste alors qu'elle devait le prendre pour une source de problèmes?Ses prunelles brunes s'enfonçant dans les prunelles bleues de Clarke, se faisant rassurer -pour la deuxième fois- par une personne qu'il ne connaissait que depuis quelques jours était étrange. Il avait l'impression d'être devenu une autre personne, et non seulement, le gars prêt à tout pour sa petite sœur. Bien sûr, il serait toujours là pour la protéger, mais maintenant, il ne se sentait plus piéger dans ce rôle et il avait l'impression de pouvoir avoir une vie.

-Si tu continues à te mettre à quatre pattes sur moi, je pense que je ne vais plus jamais te quitter…Commenta sarcastiquement Bellamy, en utilisant l'ironie pour masquer son trouble par rapport à leur proximité nouvelle.

Clarke gloussa maladroitement pour couvrir sa gêne,puis elle relâcha le menton de Bellamy.

-Euh...On devrait retourner au camp avant que les autres ne s'entre-tuent, trancha-t-elle les joues roses.

Il approuva d'un signe de tête et Clarke essaya de se relever sans prendre appui sur les jambes de Bellamy, ce qui fut un échec total. Elle n'était même pas complètement debout sur ses pieds que Bellamy bougea une de ses jambes et la fit trébucher. Clarke s'écrasa contre lui dans un petit cri aiguë, et elle sentit le corps de Bellamy contre le sien. Ce dernier gémit de douleur lorsque le genoux de Clarke – dont la tête s'était nichée dans le cou de Bellamy- atterrit non loin de son entre-jambe.

-On à éviter la catastrophe….conclu un Bellamy soulagé face à une Clarke haletante.

Il n'était pas sûr que le terme de «catastrophe» était vraiment approprié pour une situation pareille, mais avec Clarke qui l'écrasait de tout son poids, il n'était plus vraiment sûr de rien.

* * *

_**Dans le prochain chapitre:** _Ma version du jour de l'Unité. Hâte d'y être, pas vous? :D


	6. Les Terriens

_**Ma petite note:** _Quand j'ai écrit ce chapitre, je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il soit comme cela du tout ! En tout cas, profitez !

* * *

Comment est-ce que cette journée avait tourné aussi mal?  
C'était le jour de l'unité et il y avait encore quelques heures de cela, tout lui semblait parfait. Il n'y avait eu aucun mort depuis Dax, ou de "drame" amoureux et elle savait qu'elle pouvait désormais avoir confiance en les 100, même si elle comprenait maintenant pourquoi tout lui paraissait presque trop beau pour être vrai.  
Dehors, la nuit avait déjà obscurcit le ciel, mais ce n'est pas pour autant que les 100 arrêtèrent de célébrer ce jour spécial. Avec l'alcool que Monty avait réussit à fabriquer, aucun des leurs n'allait se coucher sobre et cela poserait sûrement quelques problèmes le lendemain si les Terriens venaient les attaquer.  
Non.  
Elle secoua sa tête pour chasser de ses esprits tout ce qui n'était pas l'alcool, les jeux et Bellamy lui disant qu'elle mériterait bien de boire un verre ou deux. Ce soir, elle devait penser à l'instant présent et non au jour d'après.  
Clarke marchait à travers le camp, observant les autres s'amuser, un verre plein à la main. On ne peut pas dire qu'elle mourait d'envie de jouer, mais une petite partie ne devrait pas lui faire de mal.  
-Envie de de s'amuser? Lui souffla la voix charmeuse de Bellamy à son oreille.  
Clarke ne pût réprimer un sourire, même en se pinçant les lèvres. Elle avait finie par s'habituer à sentir son corps derrière elle. En fait, elle commençait presque à apprécier quand il le faisait.  
Au début, elle l'avait considéré comme son ennemi car elle refusait de voir plus loin que ses faux-airs de dur à cuire. Puis, elle avait découvert ses faiblesses et elle lui avait laissé une chance. Il l'avait réconforté, mais toujours en restant à sa place et en veillant à ne jamais la privée de son intimité. De cette manière, elle n'avait plus besoin qu'il soit à ses côtés pour qu'elle sache qu'il était là pour elle. Mais depuis peu, tout avait changé; lors de l'une de leurs "disputes", ils se tenaient si proches l'un de l'autre que le regard de Clarke avait dévié sur ses lèvres et que dorénavant, elle ne pouvait plus penser à quelque chose d'autre lorsqu'il lui parlait ou qu'elle le voyait.  
-Tu connais les règles? Lui demanda-t-il en pointant son doigt vers un groupe d'adolescent qui jouaient à faire rebondir un cailloux dans des verres.  
Clarke se sentait gênée, mais pas parce qu'il avait son torse collé à son dos et que leur position vue de l'extérieur devrait ressembler à celle d'un couple. Elle était honteuse car le souffle chaud qui s'écrasait contre sa nuque lui rappelait immédiatement ses lèvres et qu'elle ne pouvait pas empêcher les frisons d'envie de parcourir son corps.  
-Je n'aime pas vraiment ce jeu, bredouilla Clarke maladroitement, tout en se tournant vers lui pour lui faire face. Je croyais que tu patrouillais ce soir?  
-Il faut croire que j'ai eu envie de me divertir, répondit-il.  
Clarke remarqua qu'il n'avait pas de bouteille en main et elle l'interrogea du regard, le sourcil levé en signe d'interrogation. Bellamy enroula ses doigts autour de la main de Clarke qui tenait la gourde , puis il le porta à sa bouche et il en prit une grande gorgée. Clarke avait toujours les yeux fixé sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il passa sa langue dessus pour essuyer les quelques gouttes d'alcool restantes. Qu'est-ce qui clochait chez elle?  
-Maintenant, à quoi est-ce que nous pouvons bien jouer?

* * *

-Je n'ai jamais...Commença un des 100 en réfléchissant….couché avec quelqu'un du camp.  
Le but du jeu étant de prendre une gorgée à chaque fois que l'on avait fait quelque chose que celui qui disait «Je n'ai jamais» n'avait jamais fait, Clarke contempla sa flasque à moitié-vide et elle prit une gorgée rapide, tout en gardant un œil sur Bellamy, qu'elle vit avalé une grosse gorgée d'alcool. Clarke savait que Bellamy était un tombeur et elle avait déjà vu plusieurs filles sortir de sa tente, mais elle n'arrivait toujours pas à se faire à cette réalité, même si elle n'avait aucun droit d'être égoïste par rapport à lui.  
Un des membres de leur petit groupe leva sa bouteille, signe qu'il allait parler;  
-Je n'ai jamais été trahie par un ami.  
Décidément, Clarke devrait remplir une autre gourde si cela continuait comme ça. Elle se sentait mal à l'aise, mais heureusement d'autre personne bûrent en même temps qu'elle.  
Clarke passa une main sur son front et elle repoussa ses cheveux en arrière. Peut-être que ce jeu n'était pas une bonne idée après tout.  
-Je n'ai jamais été attirée par quelqu'un que je détestais au départ, scanda la voix de Bellamy.  
Clarke leva les yeux vers lui, surprise de voir qu'il l'observait en retour. Est-ce qu'il attendait de voir si une quelconque réaction apparaissait sur son visage ou si elle allait boire? Son regard s'arrêta sur les lèvres de Bellamy et elle bût cul-sec le reste de sa flasque. L'alcool lui brûla la gorge, mais elle n'y prêta pas attention, préférant se focaliser sur le demi-sourire de Bellamy.  
Pendant quelques secondes, elle ne pût penser à rien d'autre que lui et elle avait l'impression que c'était un sentiment partagé, puis son attention dévia sur sa gourde vide et cela la ramena à la réalité.  
Elle ne pourrait plus jouer si elle n'avait plus rien à boire. Clarke brisa leur cercle en se retournant vers la tente de Monty où était stocké les litres d'alcool qu'il avait fabriqué et elle fit quelques pas avant que la main calleuse de Bellamy ne la retienne.  
Étonnant. Elle n'avait plus besoin qu'il s'annonce pour savoir que c'était lui.  
-Où est-ce que tu penses aller? Lui demanda-t-il avec une voix sombre.  
-Ma gourde est vide, répondit Clarke en se sentant obligé de se justifier.  
Tiens, cela aussi était nouveau. Depuis quand elle avait l'impression de devoir tout lui dire ?  
-Pas la mienne, il répliqua doucement, tout en la forçant à tourner sur elle-même, rien qu'en lui tirant sur le poignet.  
Il la lui tendit alors qu'ils entendirent tous les deux un membre des 100 dire : "Je n'ai jamais fait de rêve à propos de l'un d'entre vous"  
Alors que Clarke pensait prendre la flasque, Bellamy la porta délicatement à ses lèvres et il la fit boire.  
Clarke se sentait à la fois gênée et surexposée, mais aussi heureuse, et elle savait que sans une bonne dose d'alcool, elle n'aurait jamais poussé leur jeux aussi loin.  
Une fois qu'elle eût finie sa gorgée, Bellamy prit le relais et vida la gourde devant elle, avant de lui lancer un dernier regard accompagné d'un sourire charmeur.  
L'esprit de Clarke était confus, mais elle arrivait toujours à penser correctement, du moins presque, et si elle se fiait à ce qu'il venait de se passer, ils s'étaient tous deux avouer qu'ils avaient déjà rêvés de l'un et l'autre.

-Clarke? L'appela Finn derrière elle, loin de se douter que sa soirée allait tourner au drame à cause de lui. J'ai réussit à nous arranger un rendez-vous avec les Terriens.

* * *

Deux coups de feu résonnèrent juste après que Clarke entendit Bellamy crier son prénom. Elle se baissa immédiatement au sol pour éviter les tirs des balles et des flèches, tout en avançant vers la fin du pont, Finn sur ses talons, afin de retrouver Bellamy. Non sans mal, elle le rejoignit, tremblante encore de surprise et les jambes flageolantes.  
-On s'arrache, ordonna-t-il, tout en couvrant leurs arrières.  
Clarke ne bougea pas, toujours sous le choc d'avoir échapper à la mort de si près.  
-Clarke! Répéta Bellamy en hurlant.  
Il jura et lui attrapa fermement le poignet, avant de se mettre à courir du plus vite qu'il le pouvait, Clarke le suivant en essayant de ne pas trébucher.  
Elle n'osait même pas imaginer ce qui ce serait passé si elle n'avait pas mis Bellamy dans la confidence. Peut-être qu'elle serait morte, ou pire, capturée puis torturée à mort.  
Cela faisait déjà plusieurs fois qu'il lui sauvait la vie et Clarke se promit de faire plus attention à l'avenir. Elle avait beau savoir qu'il était là à veiller sur elle, elle ne voulait pas paraître faible et incapable de se défendre elle-même devant lui. Maintenant, qu'elle attachait beaucoup plus d'importance à ce qu'il pensait d'elle qu'avant, elle allait faire des efforts pour être à sa hauteur et un jour, sauver sa vie à lui.  
Alors qu'ils couraient toujours à vive allure vers le camp, la peur au ventre, la main de Bellamy glissa dans celle de Clarke.

* * *

Dans le prochain chapitre; Murphy est de retour

PS: Je ne sais pas si vous avez vu pour les deux hélicoptères qui se sont écrasés en Argentine, mais toutes mes pensées vont aux huits français à bord et aux deux argeà noys arranr


	7. Murphy

Murphy était revenu au camp après des jours de torture par les terriens, amenant panique, terreur et maladies dans ses bagages. Alors que les premiers touchés commençaient à se remettre, les autres étaient toujours en train de vomir leurs tripes et de souffrir la même agonie que ce que les anciens malades avaient enduré quelques heures auparavant.

Clarke sentait sa peau brûler, ainsi que chacune des perles de sueur qui dégoulinaient de son front, en dépit qu'à l'intérieur, un froid glacial semblait lui congeler les entrailles. Bien sûr, elle savait que ces deux symptômes étaient synonymes de fièvre, tout comme elle savait par expérience qu'une fièvre de cette intensité n'était pas fréquente, mais puisqu'elle constatait depuis quelques heures que les frisons et les tremblements qui agitaient son corps étaient plus espacés et moins douloureux, elle pensait inutile d'alarmer et d'inquiéter les autres malades,qui se remettraient tôt ou tard de ce mauvais moment. Le sang qui s'échappait de ses globes oculaires ne coulait plus, même si pour son nez, c'était une autre histoire, et sa vision devenait de plus en plus précise au lieu de s'assombrir comme un peu plus tôt. Dorénavant, sa tête ne lui tournait plus et elle n'avait plus d'envie subite de vomir l'intégralité de son dernier repas. Tout ceci ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose; elle était en train de guérir, et apparemment, elle n'aurait à craindre aucunes lésions irréversibles, même si des examens plus poussés devraient le confirmer.

Clarke entendit quelqu'un dans l'infirmerie avoir une sévère quinte de toux et elle roula sur elle-même pour essayer de voir qui c'était.

-Bellamy? L'appela-t-elle faiblement alors qu'elle le regardait cracher quelques gouttes de sang dans le creux de sa main.

En guise de réponse, une nouvelle série de toux sèches se fit entendre.

Clarke porta une main à son front, à défaut d'avoir un thermomètre, afin de vérifier sa température et elle décida qu'elle était assez bien, ou du moins en meilleur état que les autres, pour se lever de la couchette improvisée sur laquelle elle avait passé la journée. Elle inspira et expira profondément en se répétant mentalement qu'elle allait bien, puis, avec douceur, elle se redressa à l'aide de ses coudes tout en pliant les jambes pour les ramener près d'elle et garder son équilibre. Juste au moment où elle allait se débarrasser du drap qui la recouvrait, un malaise se saisit d'elle et malgré que ses yeux soit ouverts, des tâches sombres assombrirent sa vue.

A nouveau, Clarke inspira profondément, juste le temps pour elle de retrouver la vue, puis elle se glissa avec peine hors de sa couchette en pensant que c'était déjà ça de fait.

Une fois debout, elle veilla à ne pas faire de mouvements trop brusques pour éviter toute sensation de perte d'équilibre, puis elle tourna sa tête vers Bellamy. De ce qu'elle pouvait voir, et même si il était allongé de manière à ce qu'il lui tournait le dos, il était en piteux état. Son corps était parcouru de tremblements et son haut couvert de sueur étant relevé jusqu'à sa taille, Clarke distingua très nettement des marques de chair de poule sur le bas de son dos.

Elle ressentit un étrange pincement au cœur quand elle le vit, seul, recroquevillé sur lui-même avec sa tête entre ses bras, ayant l'air aussi fragile qu'un petit garçon. Lui qui d'habitude était si imposant, fort et que son corps reflétait l'homme qu'il était…

Clarke inclina la tête en essayant de trouver un meilleur angle de vue pour observer la seule personne en laquelle elle vouait une confiance presque aveugle dans ce camp lors de l'un de ces rares moments de vulnérabilité, mais elle était beaucoup trop loin de lui.

Elle s'avança doucement vers Bellamy, veillant à faire le moins de bruit possible pour ne pas réveiller les autres malades qui se reposaient dans la baie médicale, ramassant au passage un morceaux de T-shirt déchiré dont elle se servait comme un chiffon. Elle le fit tremper dans la bassine d'eau fraîche qui trônait juste à côté, puis elle l'essora juste assez pour que le liquide ne dégouline pas partout. Si avec ça elle n'arrivait pas à faire redescendre -temporairement- la fièvre de Bellamy…

Clarke continua de s'aventurer vers son coéquipier, puis elle contourna la couchette dans laquelle il était allongé pour se retrouver du côté vers lequel était tourné sa tête. Elle n'hésita qu'une fraction de seconde avant de l'appeler en murmurant son prénom, mais seul un grognement sourd lui répondit, et en dépit de toutes ses autres tentatives, elle reçut toujours la même réponse.

Clarke observa l'espace inoccupé de la couchette entre elle et Bellamy, et une idée lui traversa l'esprit. Après tout, qui cela pourrait bien déranger si elle s'allongeait juste à côté de celui qui était parcouru par des légers spasmes dans le but de l'aider?

Elle se fraya un chemin sur le lit de Bellamy et elle décida de s'asseoir dessus en s'adossant contre le mur qui encadrait l'un de ses côtés, puis elle étendit ses jambes devant elle.

La belle blonde essaya de trouver une partie dégagée du front de Bellamy et quand elle eu enfin réussit, après avoir passer une de ses mains dans les cheveux du malade pour les plaqués en arrière, elle appliqua le haut trempé dessus. Elle le sentit frisonner lorsque sa peau brûlante rentra en contact avec la fraîcheur de l'eau, mais elle garda le tissus fermement appuyé contre son front.

Bellamy lui avait sauvé la vie plusieurs fois déjà, à commencer par le moment où elle avait faillit se faire embrocher par des pieu en bois en manquant de tomber dans un piège des terriens et qu'il l'avait rattrapé in extremis, en passant par la fois où il l'avait empêcher de se faire transpercer par une flèche lors d'une nouvelle offensive de leurs ennemis en étant le plus rapide à tirer, maintenant, c'était à son tour de faire quelque chose pour lui.

-Tout vas bien, murmura-t-elle à l'attention de Bellamy alors qu'il remuait doucement.

-...Chaud...parvient-il à lui répondre entre deux respirations saccadées et alors qu'il commençait à étirer son corps, sûrement plein de crampes.

Clarke connaissait exactement le sensation de chaleur qu'il ressentait et qui se rapprochait d'une journée dans la salle des machines de l'Arche, mais elle ne pouvait rien faire si ce n'était que attendre que cette impression de moiteur et d'étouffement passe.

A moins que...

-Relèves-toi, lui demanda-t-elle de la manière la plus douce qu'elle connaissait, tout en sachant très bien que faire un tel effort pourrait le faire tourner de l'œil à tout instant.

Bien évidemment, Bellamy protesta à l'aide de gémissements, mais il s'exécuta quand même en tentant vainement de s'appuyer sur ses coudes.

Son idée ne marchait visiblement pas et comme cela ne semblait que le fatiguer d'avantage, Clarke renonça très vite et décida de s'y prendre d'une façon différente.

-Attends...J'ai une autre idée, annonça-t-elle tout en déglutissant rien qu'en y pensant. Mais ne paniques pas et contentes toi de me faire confiance, d'accord?

Elle prit son grognement pour un oui et elle exécuta la première phase de son plan afin de lui retirer son haut imbibé de sueur et de le faire se sentir plus confortable puisqu'elle ne pouvait faire rien d'autre, étant dans l'incapacité de le soigner.

Clarke se déplaça doucement, de manière à se mettre à cheval sur Bellamy, plaçant un de ses genoux pliés de chaque côté de son bassin.  
Hésitante mais déterminée à lui rendre la pareille, Clarke empoigna les bords du tissus et elle les fit rouler entre ses doigts, avant de finalement le tirer vers le haut.

Au fur et à mesure qu'elle hissait le vêtement vers sa tête, elle voyait apparaître devant ses yeux son torse musclé à la couleur olive. Elle s'arrêta un instant devant cette vision qu'elle ne découvrait pourtant pas pour la première fois malgré que l'éclat d'émerveillement et d'envie dans ses yeux brillait comme ci cela l'était. La pensée d'elle en train de toucher ses abdominaux, de les parcourir avec ses ongles s'imposa à elle comme une évidence, et malgré l'envie qu'elle avait de passer de ses fantasmes à la réalité, la toux qui s'empara de Bellamy lui remit les esprits en place.

-Lèves les bras, lui demanda-t-elle à voix basse, honteuse et les joues rouges, de penser à lui de cette manière alors qu'il était dans un si mauvais état.

Il s'exécuta presque aussitôt malgré ses sévères mots de tête et Clarke fit passer le T-shirt par dessus ses épaules sans se perdre une seconde de plus dans la contemplation de son corps.

-J'espère que tu te sentiras mieux après, lui avoua Clarke alors qu'elle «descendait» de Bellamy et

qu'elle se replaçait à ses côtés, mais allongée cette fois-ci.

Contrairement à lui qui semblait avoir beaucoup de mal à garder ces paupières ouvertes, elle ne s'était étendue près de lui que parce qu'elle ne voulait pas le laisser seul, et encore moins depuis qu'elle avait brièvement aperçut à quel point il pouvait être vulnérable -et musclé.

-Tu devrais dormir, lui conseilla Clarke en retournant avec précaution ce qui lui servait de chiffon et qu'elle avait appliquer sur le front de Bellamy, qui d'ailleurs,ne semblait plus autant souffrir qu'avant, bien que ce ne soit peut-être que son imagination.

-Toi aussi, Princesse, lui répondit-il en enroulant un de ses bras autour elle.


	8. Les Faucheurs

_**Ma petite note:** _Au départ, quand j'ai commencé cette fiction, je pensais que j'allais seulement traiter des événements de la saison 1 puisque je trouve qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup de matière pour ma fiction dans la saison 2, mais je vais rajouter encore un ou deux chapitres (sur la séparation de Bellamy/Clarke lors du début de la saison 1 ou sur la mort de Finn par exemple) avant de clôturer cette fiction.

* * *

Murphy avait quitté le camp après avoir tenté d'exercer sa revanche sur Bellamy, à peine quelques heures avant que Clarke et Finn ne reviennent pour leur annoncer à tous que les faucheurs et les terriens allaient attaquer leur camp.

-On ne peut pas tout quitter comme ça…Murmura Bellamy à voix-basse.

Clarke se retourna vers lui, des traces cristallines sur ses joues et les yeux tout aussi brillants que humides. Elle avait les cheveux décoiffés et ses pommettes étaient plus rouge que d'ordinaire.

Bien qu'il faisait nuit noir depuis que le soleil s'était couché, il distinguait parfaitement chacun des traits de son visage triste et torturé grâce aux petits feux que les 100 avaient installés aux quatre coins du campement.

«Le camp» songea-t-il en essayant de ne pas paraître aussi dévasté qu'il ne l'était vraiment, même si il savait que c'était stupide car si quelqu'un savait comment il pouvait se sentir à cet instant, c'était bien l'adolescente qui se tenait juste en face de lui.

Depuis qu'ils avaient atterri sur Terre, ils s'étaient tous acharnés à construire un endroit où ils pourraient vivre et survivre. Ensemble, les 100 avaient réussi à bâtir une véritable communauté, avec leurs propres règles et un mode de vie bien différent de celui qu'il avait sur l'Arche. Il faut dire qu'être les sujets vivants d'une expérience visant à savoir si la planète de leurs ancêtres était à nouveau habitable pour la race humaine avait aidé à tisser des liens entre les différents adolescents et Bellamy et Clarke avaient tous les deux veillé à contenir les débordements et les folies de certains. Bien sûr tout n'était pas parfait et ils avaient essuyé quelques échecs, allant des rancœurs tenaces aux règlements de comptes entre certains adolescents, manquant même parfois de frôler la panique et l'hécatombe collective, mais les deux chefs du camp étaient toujours restés soudés malgré les apparences. Ils avaient beau avoir l'air de se disputer constamment et de ne jamais tomber d'accord, c'était ensemble qu'ils avaient réussi à maintenir les 100 unis, ce qui révélait presque du miracle à cause des personnalités différentes de chacun et des ambitions plus ou moins sombres de certains d'entre eux.

Murphy par exemple, il avait voulu imposer sa propre loi, tel un dictateur, et bien qu'il n'ait pas tous les tords dans ce qui lui était reproché et que sa manière de penser était compréhensible aux yeux de tous, les deux chefs avaient décidés d'en faire un exemple et de le bannir à cause de ces actes criminels.

Bellamy et Clarke ne pouvaient plus se permettre qu'il y ait d'autres morts pour des conflits internes, sinon, ils n'atteindraient jamais le Mont Weather et être envoyés sur Terre aurait été presque inutile.

-On n'a pas le choix, répondit-elle tandis que chaque mots qu'elle prononçait lui fendaient le cœur.

Quitter le seul endroit où ils avaient tous pu faire leurs preuves, montrer de quoi ils étaient capables et enfin vivre sans restrictions, sans peine de mort flottant au-dessus de leur tête s'ils mangeaient une pomme de trop – enfin, comme ils n'auraient jamais pu s'ils étaient restés sur l'Arche- était la dernière chose que Clarke désirait et pourtant, elle s'était résolue à la faire pour le bien des 100.

Certes la liberté avait un prix, mais la mort était au-dessus de ce qu'ils pouvaient se permettre.

Bellamy regarda autour d'eux et il tenta d'imprimer tout ce qu'il voyait dans sa mémoire.

Les tentes qui s'élevaient sur plusieurs mètres de haut et qui étaient devenues leur seconde maison: ils pouvaient s'y réfugier lorsqu'ils se sentaient mal, y passer la nuit et se sentir protégé par le fait d'avoir un toit sur la tête.

Le mur qui avait servi à les rassurer, à leur permettre de dormir sur leur deux oreilles, à les protéger lors de précédents assauts de la part des terriens; Bellamy n'osait même pas imaginer le nombre de morts qu'il y aurait eu s'il n'avait pas été là.

L'atmosphère du camp et la fumée qui s'élevait du grand feu de camp: chaque soir les 100 allumaient ce grand brasier. A force, c'était devenu un tradition et en même temps, un appel au secours de leur part. Peut-être que si la fumée s'élevait assez haut dans le ciel, quelqu'un la verrait et viendrait les aider?

Les traits fins du visage de Clarke, son front perlant de sueur froide, ses yeux bleus et son regard innocent, son petit nez, la commissure de ses lèvres et ses dents qui mordillaient sa lèvre inférieure.

Bien qu'il savait que rien ne le forçait à se séparer de sa princesse, Bellamy était aussi conscient que une fois qu'ils auraient quitté le camp, leur relation comme elle l'était avant et comme il l'aimait changerait probablement.

Après tout, s'il n'y avait plus de camp et de décisions à prendre par rapport à ce dernier, sur quoi est-ce qu'il pourrait bien se disputer? La direction à prendre pour fuir les faucheurs et les terriens?

-Même pas juste un autre jour? Tenta-t-il de négocier en la suppliant presque et en réalisant que garder ce qu'il ressentait pour lui était une erreur et qu'il pouvait se permettre de se dévoiler, du moins à Clarke.

De même, s'il devait se montrer aussi vulnérable qu'il ne l'était en réalité pour avoir un sursis ici, il n'allait pas se faire prier, d'autant plus si c'était pour avoir un peu de temps supplémentaire avec elle au camp avant de devoir abandonner cet endroit où il aurait aimé vivre jusqu'au restant de ces jours.

Clarke s'avança vers lui, faisant disparaître la distance qui les séparait d'un pas et il ne put se retenir de remarquer que d'ordinaire, c'était lui qui faisait le premier pas vers elle.

Elle sourit bizarrement car à présent, elle devait hausser les yeux pour soutenir son regard, Bellamy étant plus grand qu'elle d'une tête.

-Je suis désolé, Bel, déclara-t-elle en utilisant le surnom que lui donnait sa sœur pour la première fois.

Étrangement, cela ne sembla déranger aucun des deux. Après tout, ils savaient l'un comme l'autre qu'ils étaient devenus plus proches au fil du temps et que la barrière imaginaire qui se dressait entre eux avant et qui les forçaient à s'affronter par pure fierté avait disparu.

Et puis, il avait déjà un surnom pour elle, alors pourquoi elle n'en aurait pas un pour lui?

Bellamy reposa son menton sur la tête de Clarke et il l'enferma entre ses bras, caressant sa taille du bout de ses pouces. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais être dans cette position l'aidait à réfléchir.

Peut-être que c'était parce qu'il était avec Clarke, et que ainsi, il arrivait à faire le vide dans son esprit car sa présence le calmait?

Il n'en savait fichtrement rien.

Bellamy passa en revue toutes les solutions envisageables qu'il pouvait bien trouver afin de faire en sorte que les 100, qu'il considérait comme sa famille, survivent à la prochain attaque de leurs ennemis,y compris celles qui le forcerait à se séparer d'eux, de sa sœur et de Clarke.

-Alors, je resterais là et je protégerais le camp tout en essayant de ralentir les terriens, annonça-t-il calmement tout en fermant les yeux.

Parce que son torse était collé contre la poitrine de Clarke, il sentit les battements du cœur de sa princesse s'accélérer brusquement, ainsi que sa respiration s'arrêter pendant quelques secondes.

-Non! Hurla Clarke quand elle réalisa ce qu'il venait de lui dire, bondissant en arrière après avoir plaqué une de ses mains contre sa bouche.

C'était la dernière nuit qu'ils passaient tous ensemble au camp et la plupart d'entre eux étaient épuisés par leurs précédentes journées alors la dernière chose qu'elle voulait était de les empêcher de dormir. Enfin, ça et laisser Bellamy s'embarquer dans une mission-suicide.

-Non, je ne te laisserais pas mourir, articula Clarke alors qu'elle sentait ses sanglots lui revenir.

Loin de réagir à ce qu'elle venait de lui admettre, à savoir qu'elle ne pouvait même pas se l'imaginer mort et donc loin d'elle, Bellamy se contenta de regarder ses pieds à cause de la honte qu'il éprouvait vis-à-vis de lui-même pour dire et penser à faire des choses pareilles, sachant que cela ferait du mal à Clarke.

-Tu m'entends? Lui demanda-t-elle en se rapprochant à nouveau de lui et en prenant son menton en coupe entre ses mains pour le forcer à la regarder.

Ses yeux bleus transperçaient les yeux sombres et tristes de Bellamy et elle savait qu'il n'était pas encore convaincu de la bonne chose à faire; partir avant que les faucheurs et les terriens n'arrivent.

-Bel, ce n'est pas du courage que de vouloir rester ici, déglutit Clarke avec difficulté et avant de compléter sa pensée. C'est du suicide…

Après quelques secondes de silence absolu, le jeune homme prononça le prénom de sa princesse tout en enfermant ses petites mains dans les siennes et en les portant à la hauteur de sa bouche.

-Je sais, admit-il en fixant avec insistance leur mains jointent ensemble. Je veux juste me rendre utile en vous permettant de prendre la fuite.

Un rire amer et qu'il n'avait jamais entendu auparavant, s'éleva de la gorge sèche de l'adolescente en face de lui.

-Est-ce que tu réalises à quel point ce que tu viens de me dire est stupide? Sans toi on _est_ tous morts d'avance! Murmura énergétiquement Clarke, plus effrayée à l'idée qu'il puisse les laisser seuls que énervée qu'il veuille jouer au héro.

-Ne te sous-estimes pas Clarke, chuchota-t-il avant de déposer un baiser sur sa main de couleur porcelaine, puis de la laisser retomber dans le vide en réalisant ce qu'il venait tout juste de faire.

Même si ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes d'être si tendre et câlin avec les autres, ce n'était pas l'acte en lui-même qui lui semblait déplacé. Après tout, c'était la main de Clarke qu'il avait embrassé.

Non, c'était sa signification; cela sonnait beaucoup plus comme un adieu qu'un simple geste de courtoisie.

-Bellamy, si tu restes ici demain, tu vas mourir, répéta simplement la belle blonde en essayant de garder une voie calme et posée alors qu'elle parlait et qu'elle se forçait de trouver des arguments infaillibles pour le convaincre de la bonne chose à faire. Alors, s'il te plaît, penses à tous ceux que tu laisserais derrière; les 100…

Il fit comme elle lui dit et il songea à cet bande de ''délinquants'' adolescents dont il n'aurait normalement jamais du croiser le chemin et qui pourtant, lui avait fait vivre des expériences uniques et l'avait fait se sentir puissant. L'hypothèse que, peut-être que ce n'était pas le camp qui le rendait important mais les gens qui y vivaient avec lui, s'imposa à lui.

-...Ta sœur, Octavia...

Son image lui sauta aux yeux immédiatement; sa silhouette mince, ses cheveux bruns, son tempérament fort et son esprit rêveur…

Tout ce qu'il avait fait dans sa vie avait eu pour unique but de la protéger, non seulement de la dureté de la vie, mais aussi des autres et il ne pouvait pas s'imaginer vivre ou mourir loin d'elle.

-...Moi.

Bellamy planta son regard dans celui de Clarke et il vit que de nouvelles larmes se formaient au coin de ses yeux bleus et fatigués. Une des dernières choses qu'il voulait était qu'elle soit triste à cause de lui et qu'elle ait l'impression qu'il la laisse tomber alors que -avec sa sœur- elle était la personne qui comptait le plus pour lui dans le camp et qui avait le plus d'influence sur lui.

_«Sans toi on est tous morts d'avance!»_

Une question émergea dans son esprit quand il se rappela des paroles de Clarke et de tous les moments qu'il avait passé à apprendre au 100 à manier des armes telles que les mitraillettes que lui et Clarke avaient retrouvé ou encore les couteaux qu'ils s'étaient forgés à partir de morceaux de l'Arche; à quoi bon former une ''armée'' si il n'y avait pas les personnes nécessaires pour la diriger?Clarke lui tourna le dos, mais elle continua quand même à sentir son regard la suivre alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la baie médicale où Raven se trouvait depuis qu'elle s'était fait tirée dessus par Murphy, et sans savoir pourquoi, elle su qu'elle avait réussi à le convaincre de venir avec eux.

Avec elle.


	9. Entre Montagne et Ciel

_**Ma petite note: **_ Alors, voici l'avant-avant dernier chapitre de ma fiction !

* * *

Après avoir vaincus les faucheurs et les terriens qui les attaquaient, les 100 pensaient enfin pouvoir souffler un peu et avoir le temps de pleurer les leurs qui étaient tombés au combats, sous les coups de lances, de couteaux ou de flèches de leurs adversaires, et pourtant, sans qu'ils ne comprennent vraiment comment, c'en était fini d'eux. Les hommes de la montagne les avaient encerclés, après avoir sagement attendu que terriens, faucheurs et peuple du ciel s'entre-tuent, et ils les avaient tous capturés sans en révéler la raison.

Du moins, les 48 d'entre eux qui avaient réussis à survivre au bain de sang…

Clarke s'acharnait à gribouiller et noircir de craie grasse l'une des pages du carnet de dessin que le responsable de Mont Weather lui avait donné. Il faut dire que c'était la meilleure manière d'exprimer sa colère qu'elle avait trouvé jusqu'à là, étant donne que casser des vitres et tenter de tuer une population qui avait résisté aux bombes nucléaires ne l'avait mené a rien jusqu'à présent. Elle tenait si fort son crayon que ses phalanges en devenaient blanches, mais Clarke n'y prêta pas attention, préférant se focaliser sur son dessin, qui commençait à prendre forme sous les divers coups de crayons appuyés de la blonde.  
La raison de sa colère ? Bellamy.  
Ne pas savoir s'il était vivant ou mort la rendait complètement chèvre. Pire, la pensée qu'elle était en colère contre un cadavre lui donna la chair de poule.  
Pourquoi n'avait-il pas pu se contenter de rentrer dans le vaisseau avant qu'elle ne ferme la porte ? Pourquoi avait-il du jouer au héros en se battant avec des terriens pour tenter de sauver les autres ? D'accord, c'était très égoïste de sa part de penser cela, mais depuis qu'ils s'étaient rapprochés en affrontant ensemble les obstacles qui s'étaient dressés devant eux lorsqu'ils essayaient d'unir et de défendre le camp, elle pensait d'abord à la vie de son coéquipier avant celle des autres. Apres tout, ils étaient un duo, et si il la laissait toute seule...  
« Idiot » songea Clarke alors qu'elle bouillonnait intérieurement et qu'elle donnait un nouveau coup de crayon furieux. « Qu'est-ce que je vais faire si je suis toute seule ? »  
Bien sur, ils y avaient toujours 47 des 100 à ses cotes, mais aucun d'entre eux n'était comme Bellamy ou ne pouvait un jour espérer avoir une relation complice et rivale avec elle de la manière qu'était la sienne avec lui. Il était le seul à avoir un tempérament aussi protecteur à cause de sa sœur, le seul à réussir à lui faire changer d'avis sur quelque chose qu'elle avait décidé, le seul en qui elle faisait pleinement confiance sans avoir peur qu'il ne l'a brise…  
La craie grasse noire de Clarke se brisa en deux alors qu'elle était en train de peaufiner avec fureur les derniers détails de son croquis.  
« Comme une cicatrice » pensa Clarke alors qu'elle rangeait ses morceaux de craie dans leur boite après avoir décidé qu'elle en avait fait assez pour la journée, puis qu'elle soufflait sur sa feuille afin de faire partir les résidus qui jonchait son dessin et qu'elle brandissait la feuille devant ses yeux pour contempler le résultat final de son croquis.  
Décidément, elle avait beau ne pas avoir vu Bellamy depuis des jours et des jours, elle arrivait très bien à se le remémorer et à retranscrire son visage sur un morceau de papier.

* * *

Arrêté ? Lui, Bellamy ? Et en plus par Marcus Kane ? Comment est-ce que ça avait pu arriver !?

Le second du chancelier, ou l'actuel il ne savait pas trop, n'était arrivé sur Terre que depuis quelques jours, et pourtant, il se prenait déjà pour le grand chef et se permettait de l'arrêté alors que lui était là depuis des semaines !?

Le même sentiment d'injustice qu'il ressentait lorsqu'il vivait sur l'Arche se développait en lui.

Alors qu'il connaissait la Terre mieux que les nouveaux arrivants, qu'il avait diriger avec Clarke un campement de presque 100 adolescents, qu'il avait contribué à leur survie à tous et qu'il aurait parfaitement pu parler de tout ce qu'il connaissait aux habitants de l'Arche qui étaient descendus sur Terre depuis peu, il fallait qu'il subisse à nouveau les stupides règles de l'Arche.

« Non, pas cette fois » décida-t-il en désirant ne plus jamais être une victime de ce système de vie visant à contenir les gens.

Malgré les menottes qui lui entravaient l'un de ses poignets, Bellamy tapa du poing contre un des murs de la carcasse de l'Arche dans laquelle il était retenu prisonnier depuis plusieurs heures il devait sortir d'ici.

Malheureusement, tout comme il s'y attendait, seul un bruit sourd se fit entendre tandis que le métal du vaisseau resta comme il était.

«Idiot» pensa-t-il de lui-même en se rappelant que même si l'Arche avait été fragilisée lorsqu'elle était entrée en collision avec le sol de la Terre, elle était quand même restée en orbite pendant presque un siècle, et que par conséquent, son ossature de fer devait être presque indestructible.

Bellamy se prit la tête entre ses mains –enfin, il fit du mieux qu'il pouvait car l'un de ses poignets était menotté à une barre en métal qui se trouvait rattachée au mur.

Combien de temps encore devrait-il rester ici, à attendre que les 100 qu'ils considéraient comme étant sous sa protection et que Clarke se fassent assassiner ? Si ça ne tenait qu'à lui, il serait déjà partit à la recherche des siens depuis belle lurette, se fichant de devoir aller à la rencontre des terriens (hors de question qu'il aille se faire massacrer chez les faucheurs de qui ils ne pourraient de toute manière rien tirer de concluant).

La porte qui le maintenait isolé dans cette prison de fortune s'ouvrit soudainement.

« Bien, ils ont enfin réalisé que leurs stupides règles ne s'adaptent pas à la Terre » pensa Bellamy dans un espoir naïf d'être libéré.

Un garde, suivit de deux autres personnes qu'il ne pouvait pas voir parce qu'elles étaient derrière lui pénètrent dans la pièce et le jeune homme se dit que c'était trop de personnes pour venir lui enlever ces menottes.

-On dirait que tu vas avoir de la compagnie, s'exclama le premier venu alors qu'il avait une partie d'une paire de menotte dans les mains.

L'autre partie…?

…Accrochée au poignet gauche de Murphy.

-Essayer de ne pas vous étriper, d'accord ? Se moqua la troisième personne, un autre garde qui accompagnait le nouveau prisonnier, alors que le premier accrochait la menotte à un tuyau en face de Bellamy.

Les deux gardes sortirent de la salle sans un regard pour eux.

Furieux mais en même temps ravi qu'il soit lui aussi arrêté, Bellamy serra les poings et il essaya pendant quelques secondes de se retenir de se ruer vers ce bâtard de Murphy.  
-On dirait que quelqu'un ne s'est pas levé du bon pied ce matin, ironisa ce dernier en affichant un des sourires malsains dont il avait le secret.  
-Ferme la ! Répliqua l'ancien garde avec rage tout en se jetant sur son allié des premiers jours.

De justesse, les menottes arrêtèrent son poing en plein élan, quelques centimètres avant qu'il n'atteigne le visage de Murphy. Ce dernier recula de quelques pas sous la menace de Bellamy.

-Comment est-ce que tu peux même penser à me parler après ce que tu as fais ? Continua Bellamy en se disant que si il ne pouvait pas l'atteindre physiquement, ses mots pourraient peut-être le blesser. Tout ce qui se passe maintenant, c'est de ta faute ! Si tu n'avais pas gaspillé toutes nos munitions, notre poudre et volé une de nos armes, Clarke serait toujours avec moi et elle ne se serait jamais fait capturée !  
-Tu penses vraiment ce que tu dis? Rétorqua celui qu'il accusait. Ou tu cherches juste à te trouver des excuses pour masquer le fait que tu n'ais pas pu la protéger, en me désignant comme responsable ?

La colère de Bellamy retomba comme un soufflé quand il entendit cela.

Etais-ce parce qu'il savait que ce qu'il venait de dire était vrai ? Qu'il n'avait pas pu protéger Clarke ?

C'est vrai qu'il s'était déjà sentit impuissant et comme si il avait échoué la mission de sa vie lorsqu'il avait confié sa sœur à Lincoln, mais là, c'était une situation un peu différente. Il avait «abandonné » Octavia pour qu'elle soit en sécurité, contrairement à Clarke qu'il n'avait pas réussit à mettre en sécurité et qui avait plus de chance d'être morte que vivante à l'heure actuelle.

« Stupide » Se répéta-t-il mentalement en se demandant ce qui lui avait pris de ne pas rejoindre Clarke et de ne pas grimper dans le vaisseau tant qu'il en était encore temps.

* * *

**Plusieurs jours plus tard…**

Clarke était rentré, malheureusement seule, du Mont Weather et elle venait à peine de retourner au camp qu'elle vit Bellamy au loin.

Immédiatement, elle ressentit la colère et le manque qui l'avaient poussé à dessiner son visage sur une feuille, puis de la plier et de la cacher dans son soutien-gorge pour qu'aucun des 47 ne remarque son croquis, refaire surface.

Comment était-il possible que, même si ça ne faisait que quelques jours qu'ils étaient séparés, elle avait l'impression que cela faisait des mois ? Pire, pourquoi était-elle énervée contre lui au point de vouloir le gifler, mais en même temps, vouloir le serrer dans ses bras et ne plus jamais le lâcher tant il lui avait manquer ?

Clarke s'avança vers lui alors qu'une fille qu'elle n'avait jamais vu auparavant et que sa sœur étaient à ses côtés, ainsi que quelques gardes de l'Arche, reconvertis en garde du camp de l'Arche.

Il était tellement occupé qu'il ne semblait pas la voir arriver ne courant…

-Woah ! S'exclama-t-il lorsque la blonde, qui initialement souhaitait le gifler pour avoir été si loin d'elle pendant tout ce temps, l'entoura vivement de ses bras.

« Clarke ? » pensa Bellamy avec surprise, ne sachant pas quoi faire pendant plusieurs secondes.

Est-ce que tout ça était vrai ? Est-ce qu'elle était vraiment là ? Est-ce qu'il n'était pas en train de rêver d'elle parce qu'elle lui manquait trop ?

Non.

La sensation de son corps contre le sien, ses mains fines qui lui agrippaient les dos, le souffle chaud de Clarke dans son cou étaient trop authentiques pour que tout ça ne soit qu'irréel.

En réponse à son étreinte, Bellamy enveloppa la belle blonde à son tour avec ses grandes mains. La toucher rendant sa présence plus réelle.

Quelques secondes plus tard, il sentit que Clarke se relâchait dans son câlin, mais il était hors de question qu'il la laisse filer aussi vite.

-Juste une autre minute, chuchota-t-il à son oreille alors qu'il gardait ses mains fermement serrées autour de sa taille.

* * *

_**Dans le prochain chapitre:**_ La mort de Finn ( même si elle ne sera peut-être pas LA chose la plus importante dans le chapitre )


	10. Finn

**_Ma petite note: _**Alors, après une pause pour me concentrer sur d'autres projets, et aussi définir la fin de celui-ci, voilà l'avant-dernier chapitre.

* * *

C'était de la folie; les jours semblaient s'écouler si vite que Clarke n'arrivait même plus à les différencier ou à parvenir à prendre une pause dans son rôle de chef pendant plus d'une minute, ou encore à parler avec Bellamy sans que ce ne soit à propos d'une tactique de combat ou de défense que le camp devrait adopter, ou parler avec ses amis ou…

La lame de son couteau percuta la poutre en bois et d'un seul coup, tout ce à quoi elle pensait avant lui sembla bien fade et inutile.

Doucement et en regardant Finn dans les yeux, elle retira la pointe de son poignard du morceau de bois, puis du ventre de celui qui l'avait autrefois trahi. Alors qu'au plus profond d'elle-même elle souhaitait que ce moment ne soit qu'un vague cauchemar, elle savait que c'était la réalité et qu'elle n'avait aucun moyen de se défiler. Après tout, _elle_ était la chef, _elle_ était obligée de prendre les décisions difficiles, _elle_ devait agir…que ce soit pour le bien du camp et non celui de sa conscience, elle n'avait pas le choix.

«J'aurais du laisser Bellamy prendre la tête du camp» Regretta-t-elle en voyant la lumière au fond des yeux de Finn s'éteindre.

Non, ce n'était pas juste parce qu'elle avait l'impression d'avoir échoué dans son rôle en n'empêchant pas la mort de l'un des leurs, ou alors parce que tuer quelqu'un pour qui elle avait jadis ressentie quelque chose la changeait en une personne qu'elle estimait détestable et qu'elle aurait préféré que quelqu'un d'autre le fasse à sa place, qu'elle pensait cela.

Bellamy était plus vieux, mieux entraîné du fait qu'il était un ancien garde de l'Arche, plus attentif aux personnes puisqu'il réfléchissait avec son cœur, tandis qu'elle se laissait uniquement guider par son cerveau et son sens de la logique, ne connaissait rien en stratégie militaire mis à part ce que lui avait appris Bellamy…Bon sang! Sans lui, elle ne saurait même pas tenir une arme!

Le dernier soupir de Finn l'arracha à ses pensées, dans lesquelles elle aurait d'ailleurs préféré rester.

«Il est en train de mourir devant moi et par ma faute, mais pourtant je pense à Bellamy? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez moi?» Songea-t-elle douloureusement alors que la tête du Finn inerte qui se dressait devant elle s'abaissait et que tout son corps se relâchait.

Plus de narines qui frémissaient, de pomme d'Adam qui montait et descendait, d'expression de douleur sur le visage, de muscles tendus et crispés...

Un cri de rage résonna derrière elle et lui fit froid dans le dos; Raven.

Clarke eut soudain l'impression qu'elle était celle qui s'était reçue un coup de couteau en plein ventre; en commettant ce...

«Crime» pensa-t-elle en déglutissant.

...elle n'avait pas pensé à elle, ou même aux autres, se contentant de choisir la solution qui ferait le moins souffrir Finn.

Consciente qu'elle s'était un peu plus enfoncée dans son côté obscur en sacrifiant 'volontairement' l'un des leurs, elle se demanda quand son ascension dans la violence allait s'arrêter.

«Qu'est-ce que tu aurais fait si cela avait été Bellamy qui était ligoté à ce poteau?» Se demanda-telle en réalisant qu'elle aurait été prête à engager le combat contre les terriens et que de toute manière, il ne l'aurait jamais laissé le poignarder en lui laissant le fardeau de la culpabilité à porter jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

Il aurait sans doute préféré se transpercer la chair de part en part que de lui implorer de prendre son âme.

Le bras de Finn convulsa étrangement, et la meurtrière recula brusquement. Après plusieurs secondes de flottement durant lesquelles elle se demanda s'il était bel et bien mort, quelques connaissances en médecine que sa mère lui avait enseigné remontèrent à la surface.

«Il n'est pas rare que des membres de cadavre convulsent lorsque le décès est survenu dans les 24 heures, cette réaction est due aux nerfs. Un peu comme avec les poules qui continuent de courir quand tu leur tranches la tête».

Elle ferma les yeux et secoua la tête pour chasser ces derniers instants de sa tête, mais elle savait que tant qu'elle serait en face de lui, elle ne pourrait rien faire d'autre que de constater l'évidence, encore et encore...Seulement, Clarke n'osait pas se retourner.

Non, elle n'osait pas _faire fac__e _à son propre peuple; être le centre de l'attention de milliers de paires d'yeux confus et horrifiés par son geste, deviner que sa mère essayerait par la suite de se rapprocher d'elle en utilisant ce moment, imaginant sûrement que le fait d'avoir commis un meurtre aiderait sa fille à lui pardonner celui de son père, voir les yeux de Raven la dévisager comme celle qui avait assassiné son premier amour, se sentir écrasée par le poids de la déception qu'éprouverait Bellamy à son égard...Non, elle ne pourrait pas le supporter.

Clarke lâcha le poignard qu'elle tenait toujours entre ses mains pleines de sang, ne supportant plus d'être en contact avec quoi que ce soit lui rappelant son crime. Elle cracha sur ses mains rougeâtres et essaya d'en retirer le sang en les frottant entre elles, de plus en plus rapidement.

Une nouvelle salve de sanglots de la part de Raven la fit trembler, jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende la voix de Bellamy tenter de réconforter cette dernière.

«Comme il l'avait fait avec moi lors de la mort de Wells» songea-t-elle.

Elle se rappela de cette fois dans les bois où il ne l'avait pas jugé comme elle le croyait, mais s'était contenté de lui rappeler que leur position les forçait à être forts pour les autres, bien qu'il était normal de craquer de temps à autre.

Rassemblant ensemble son espoir de ne pas être jugée et sa peur de revoir le cadavre de Finn, Clarke trouva le courage de se retourner vers les siens, et d'ouvrir les yeux…  
...Pour se retrouver devant ce qu'elle avait exactement imaginé; l'incompréhension, la déception et la peur.

A l'exception de Bellamy dont elle ne pouvait pas déchiffrer le regard car il était tourné vers Raven, ce fut un véritable supplice pour elle de traverser son propre camp et de rejoindre sa tente.

«Ce qui est fait est fait, il n'y a aucun retour en arrière possible».

* * *

«Conséquence».

C'était la seule chose que Clarke avait à l'esprit lorsqu'elle émergea de sa tente, après avoir eu une rapide -et pas franchement plaisante- discussion avec sa mère. Cette dernière lui avait répété que son action allait engendrer des conséquences et que la seule chose qu'elle avait réussi à faire en abrégeant les souffrances de Finn, c'était de donner à l'ennemi l'avantage.

Alors qu'elle marchait droit vers l'endroit où elle était censée rencontrer Lexa, les yeux rivés sur le sol afin de s'assurer de ne plus croiser le moindre regard déçu sur son chemin, quelqu'un lui agrippa l'une de ses mains à présent vierge de sang et l'attira derrière une tente.

«Bellamy» pensa-t-elle en reconnaissant la force de son étreinte.

Malgré la surprise, Clarke veilla à garder la tête basse car elle redoutait encore plus le regard de Bellamy que celui de n'importe qui d'autre dans ce camp.

-Regarde moi, lui demanda-t-il en serrant un peu plus la main de Clarke alors qu'elle essayait de la retirer de la sienne, estimant ne pas mériter une telle proximité avec lui après l'acte criminel qu'elle avait commis.

Refusant d'obéir, elle continua de regarder ses pieds, laissant parfois ses yeux dérivés sur leurs doigts qui s'entrecroisaient.

«La dernière fois, c'était pour échapper aux terriens» Se remémora-t-elle en regrettant qu'ils n'aient pas échangé d'autres contacts comme cela entre temps.

-Clarke, insista-t-il en lui faisant comprendre qu'il arriverait à ses fins, qu'importe les moyens.

Obstinée, elle ne bougea pas d'un pouce, jusqu'à ce qu'il place l'index de sa main libre sous son menton, et qu'il la force à relever la tête. Étrangement, elle était contente de l'avoir laissé faire, même si maintenant, elle n'avait plus d'autres choix que de le dévisager.

-Pourquoi est-ce que je ne perçois pas de déception dans ton regard? Constata-t-elle, intriguée, en ne remarquant pas cette lueur qu'elle avait vu dans les yeux des autres après qu'elle est tuée Finn.

-Parce que je comprends, répondit-il en laissant retomber son doigt, puis en attrapant la main libre de Clarke au passage.

Soulagée de trouver quelqu'un qui comprenne sa situation, elle ne put se retenir de lui poser une question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

-C'est parce que tu as tué Dax que tu dis ça?

En le sentant légèrement basculer en arrière, elle tenta de rétablir leur équilibre en faisant un pas en avant, ne se rendant pas compte qu'ainsi, elle se retrouvait presque collé contre son torse.

-Euh...Commença-t-il en restant sans voix quelques instants, avant de se reprendre. Tu te souviens de quand je t'ai dit que nous étions les chefs et que nous devions prendre les décisions difficiles?

Clarke acquiesça en se demandant comment il pouvait penser qu'elle oublierait ce qu'elle considérait comme leur vrai premier moment ensemble.

-Et bien, c'est ce que tu as fait. Et en ce qui me concerne, on ne devrait pas te tenir responsable pour devoir réparer les erreurs des autres.

«Il a raison» pensa-t-elle tout en sachant que malgré cela, elle n'arriverait pas à déculpabiliser. Après tout, même si elle n'avait jamais rien demandé à Finn et qu'elle trouvait ses derniers actes aussi répugnants qu'inhumains, c'était 'pour' elle qu'il avait massacré tout ses gens…

-Clarke...Commença-t-il à dire en s'arrêtant soudainement.

Elle n'avait pas besoin d'être lui pour savoir à quoi il pensait, son regard étant rivé sur ses lèvres. Bien qu'elle était consciente que ce n'était absolument pas le moment pour ce genre de chose, elle n'arrivait – à l'inverse de tout à l'heure- plus à le quitter du regard. Elle avait tellement peur de voir la lueur de compréhension disparaître de son regard si elle détournait les yeux rien qu'une seconde...

Clarke entrouvrit la bouche, prête à avouer à Bellamy que durant toutes les épreuves qu'ils avaient traversé ensemble, il avait été bien plus qu'un coéquipier ou qu'un ami, seulement…

«Je ne peux pas être égoïste...» Se résolut-elle en décidant de garder ses sentiments pour elle.

Elle allait bientôt partir chez les terriens afin de tenter de négocier un traité de paix, ou du moins, empêcher une hécatombe collective, et elle n'aurait plus aucune seconde de son temps à consacrer à Bellamy. Déjà qu'en ce moment, elle pouvait à peine lui parler ou penser à lui… Et quand bien même il l'accompagnerait, Clarke aurait besoin de temps pour faire son deuil et pour apprendre à accepter celle qu'elle était devenue en tuant Finn.

-Tu n'as pas besoin de me dire quelque chose que je connais déjà...Murmura-t-il en l'attirant tout contre lui grâce à leurs mains liées ensemble.

Soulagée et prête à reposer sa tête contre une des épaules de Bellamy, elle faillit s'autoriser un instant de laisser-aller, jusqu'à ce que ses propres paroles ne se fraient un chemin dans son esprit.

-A propos de ce que j'ai dit à Finn avant que…S'interrompit Clarke en se rendant compte qu'il était encore plus difficile de parler de celui qu'elle avait tué avec Bellamy, qu'avec sa mère.

De toute manière, la suite, il la connaissait déjà.

-Je sais, répondit-il simplement en détournant les yeux.

Vu la manière dont il lui avait répondu, elle pouvait voir qu'il lui pardonnait d'avoir dit «Je t'aime» à Finn, mais qu'il était tout de même blessé. Bien sûr, il n'était pas réellement ensemble donc rien dans ce qu'elle avait dit n'était à excuser, mais elle se sentait si proche de lui que les mots qu'elle avait prononcé afin d'apaiser Finn et de le laisser partir en paix, sonnait comme une trahison de sa part.

Bellamy mit fin à leur étreinte et se recula de sa princesse de quelques pas en arrière.

-Tu devrais y aller maintenant. Les terriens n'ont pas l'air d'avoir une grande patience.

Clarke hocha la tête, et après un dernier regard, elle tourna le dos à Bellamy, continuant son chemin.

* * *

**_Petite_ _précision_**: le titre du chapitre précédent devait être "Peuple de ciel et Peuple des montagnes", mais je n'étais pas autorisée à mettre autant de lettres dans mon titre ^^


	11. Clarke

_**Ma petite note:**_ Voici le dernier chapitre! J'espère que vous avez passé un bon moment en suivant cette fanfiction et je vous remercie mille fois _(Merci, merci, merci, merci...)_ d'avoir suivi ma petite histoire!

**PS:** Il est possible que si un épisode de la saison 3 me plaît, je fasse un petit one-shot bonus :D

* * *

Clarke venait tout juste de réaliser ce qu'elle venait de faire et depuis, c'était tout ce à quoi elle pouvait penser. Comment, même par instinct de survie, avait-elle pu tuer des centaines de personnes ? Dans sa tête, elle avait commis un acte impardonnable, que même Bellamy ou sa mère ne pourraient comprendre.

«Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? » Pensa-t-elle en continuant de marcher, droit vers le camp au côté de Bellamy, les yeux toujours rivés vers le sol.

Elle avait trop honte pour oser poser son regard sur lui ou sur le camp, qui devait normalement se profiler à l'horizon à cette étape de leur chemin, bien qu'elle le voulait vraiment. Elle était sûre que le seul fait de le regarder lui apporterait une réponse satisfaisante, puisque après tout, il était une sorte de pilier pour elle, mais aussi le seul à pouvoir peut-être la conseiller pour avoir vécu une situation identique avec Dax. Il l'avait tué pour la protéger donc dans un sens, il avait résonné de la même manière qu'elle, même si c'était à une échelle différente.

-Clarke…L'appela Bellamy tout en veillant à lui barrer le chemin avec son corps en se plaçant juste devant elle. Parle-moi, s'il te plaît.

Le regard de la belle blonde se porta immédiatement au visage du jeune homme, fatigué et recouvert de saleté, puis elle le fixa dans le blanc des yeux, essayant ainsi de savoir ce qu'il pensait des derniers événements, mais rien. Il n'y avait ni culpabilité, ni tristesse, ni colère, juste le vide, signe qu'il essayait de prendre du recul sur tout ça.

-Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que ça changerait ? Lâcha-t-elle en tentant vainement de reprendre son chemin.

«Ce ne sont pas des mots qui vont effacer ce que j'ai fait… » Ajouta-t-elle mentalement.

-Je sais que tu ne vas pas bien et que tu préférerais tout intérioriser plutôt que d'en discuter avec moi, mais je t'assures que si tu le fait, je ne te jugerais pas.

-Mais tu ne me comprendrais pas non plus…

Sa voix sonna comme un reproche, mais cela n'en était pas un. En réalité, Clarke essayait juste de garder le contrôle de sa voix, mais ses émotions revenaient continuellement à la charge et l'en empêchaient.

-Est-ce que tu m'as jugé quand j'ai tué Dax ? Alors à défaut de comprendre, je peux au moins t'écouter.

Clarke déglutit elle avait un choix à faire. Si d'un côté elle voulait vraiment se confier à lui et espérait que cela lui fasse du bien, de l'autre, elle avait peur de lui avouer ce qu'il la taraudait réellement en dépit qu'il soit la seule personne en laquelle elle ait confiance.

Elle recommença à fixer le sol avant de se dévoiler.

-Avant, je pensais que j'avais des limites que je n'oserais jamais dépasser, mais maintenant…Je ne sais pas jusqu'où je serais prête à aller pour parvenir à mes fins ou à celles du peuple du ciel.

-Comment ça ? Demanda-t-il en se faufilant dans la brèche qui s'était formée dans sa carapace.

Regardant à droite et à gauche autour d'eux, Clarke s'assura qu'il n'y ait personne qui puisse les entendre avant de continuer.

-J'ai tué Finn ! Puis j'ai tué des centaines d'hommes des montagnes ! Cria-t-elle en espérant le choquer, voir le dégoûter d'elle, même si elle se rendit très vite compte que cela était perdu d'avance en apercevant toujours le même regard vide. Qu'est-ce qui se passera si un jour je fini par te tuer toi ? Insista-t-elle en poussant ses pensées à l'extrême.

-Tu ne ferais jamais ça…

-Tu ne peux pas le savoir !

-Bien sûr que si ! Renchérit-il encore plus fort, ces yeux manifestant cette fois-ci de la certitude mélangée à de la colère.

Il encercla ses épaules avec ses grands bras, la rapprochant de lui jusqu'à ce que sa bouche se retrouve au niveau de ses oreilles.

-Tu es Clarke, pas une tueuse sanguinaire, murmura-t-il en essayant de lui rappeler qui elle était vraiment et non ce que tout ce qu'elle avait vécu avait fait d'elle maintenant. Et puis, si Finn a été condamné, c'est à cause de ses propres erreurs, tout ce que tu as fait, c'était d'abréger ses souffrances ! Et si les hommes des montagnes sont morts, c'est parce qu'ils s'étaient mis en tête de tous nous exterminer et ton seul tord dans cette histoire à été de vouloir protéger ton peuple !

La blonde se pinça les lèvres en essayant de refouler ses larmes qu'elle savait proche.

-Je sais, mais cela ne change en rien le fait que je suis responsable d'_horribles_ crimes…Je le sais et toi aussi. Et puis, qu'importe ce que tu peux me dire, cela ne me fera pas changer d'avis à propos de moi-même.

-Alors quoi ? Répondit-il en ayant peur de comprendre où elle voulait en venir.

Il savait que Clarke rêvait parfois de déserter le camp et aujourd'hui semblait comme une occasion à saisir.

-Tu vas t'enfuir et t'exiler, juste pour te sentir moins coupable, c'est ça ?

Clarke enfonça sa tête dans le creux du cou de Bellamy pour qu'il ne la voit pas pleurer. Elle avait beau savoir qu'il l'avait vu déjà vu dans des états encore pire, le simple fait de pleurer pouvait lui montrer qu'elle était vulnérable et elle ne voulait pas qu'il puisse profiter de cet instant pour la convaincre de rester avec lui.

-Bellamy, si un jour je ne peux plus supporter (Clarke fit une brève pause le temps de refouler l'un de ses sanglots)… toute la pression qui sera sur mes épaules à cause de ma position et de mes actions passées, je m'en irais et je ne te préviendrais pas avant. Ni toi, ni personne…Je ferais tous ce qu'il faut pour que je puisse me soustraire au poids de tous leur regard, quitte à te blesser et à t'abandonner ou même délaisser mon rôle de chef.

-Et alors !? Ne pars pas ! Que ça me blesse ou non, je veux juste que tu sois près de moi, admit-il avec une pointe de désespoir dans la voix. Je ne veux pas que tu restes juste un autre jour, d'accord ? Je te veux à mes côtés aussi longtemps que possible…

Il s'écarta un peu de Clarke, puis lui prit la tête entre ses mains et la força à le regarder. Il pensait que s'il pouvait lui montrer ce qu'elle laisserait derrière, il arriverait à la retenir de partir.

Du moins, il l'espérait.

La jeune blonde serra les dents et les poings pour se redonner du courage et ne pas fléchir sous les marques d'affections multiples de Bellamy.

-Ce sera trop dur pour moi de sentir leurs regards et…

-C'est des conneries tout ça ! L'interrompit-il, tout aussi énervé que triste.

Il ne savait pas comment lui montrer qu'elle appartenait à leur peuple et que tout ce qu'elle verrait dans les yeux des leurs, ce serait de la reconnaissance pour leur avoir sauvé la vie.

-Ce n'est que des excuses que tu te donnes par peur d'affronter la réalité! Clarke, si on en est ici aujourd'hui, ce n'est pas qu'à cause de toi ! Essaie au moins de te rendre compte de ce qu'il a fallut pour qu'on soit tout les deux impliqués dans cette guerre et qu'on soit ensemble dans cette épreuve !

_**« Ensemble »**_

Ce mot se répercuta encore et encore aux oreilles de Clarke, et alors qu'il y a quelques semaines elle n'aurait pas put déterminer si c'était une bonne chose ou une mauvaise, aujourd'hui elle en était sûre c'était une des meilleures choses qu'il pouvait lui dire, surtout à un moment pareil.

Clarke réalisa qu'il était vrai qu'elle n'était pas la seule à avoir dû traverser cela et que jusqu'à présent, elle ne s'était souciée que de ce qu'elle pouvait bien ressentir. Elle n'avait pas songé que son peuple puisse aussi ressentir de la culpabilité et de la honte, du fait que c'était « à cause » d'eux qu'elle avait du commettre un acte irréversible.

-Si Wells n'était pas mort, que Charlotte ne s'était pas suicidée, que Raven n'avait pas débarqué sur Terre et révélé sa relation avec Finn, qu'Octavia n'avait pas été enlevée par les terriens…

Bellamy fit une brève pause pour reprendre son souffle :

-Si je n'avais pas tué Dax pour te protéger, que les terriens ne nous avaient pas tendu un piège, que Murphy n'avait pas semé la terreur sur le camp, que les faucheurs ne nous avait pas attaqué, que tu n'avais pas été enlevée par les hommes de la montagne et moi arrêté par notre propre peuple, que tu n'avais pas tué Finn pour rendre sa mort moins pénible…

Le jeune homme ayant toujours la tête de Clarke entre ses mains, il appuya son front contre le sien.

-Est-ce que tu réalises tout ce qu'il a fallut pour qu'on en arrive là ? Sans un seul de ces événements, rien n'aurait été pareil, est-ce que tu t'en rends compte, Clarke ?

-Bien sûr que oui, mais…

-Tu veux toujours partir ? S'étonna-t-il en haussant légèrement sa voix, lourde d'incompréhension. Tu ne penses pas que, peut-être, cet instant était supposé arriver ? Que peut-être, tous ces événements ne sont pas que des coïncidences, mais une suite logique d'épreuves qu'ont devaient traverser pour un jour oser espérer parvenir à vaincre les hommes de la montagne?

Voyant que Clarke restait muette, sûrement pas plus convaincue que lui par ce qu'il disait, il tenta le tout pour le tout, essayant de retourner ses propres paroles contre elle :

-Tu es celle qui m'a dit que je ne pouvais pas m'enfuir, tenta-t-il en se référant à ce qu'elle lui avait dit après le meurtre de Dax. Alors pourquoi toi est-ce que tu le pourrais ?

-Euh…J'ai blessé beaucoup…trop même, de personne aujourd'hui, et je ne veux pas que tu sois l'une d'entre elles, murmura-t-elle en fermant les yeux pour ne pas avoir à affronter la déception de Bellamy en face. Je suis vraiment désolé…

Clarke garda son front appuyé contre celui du jeune homme pendant plusieurs longues secondes encore. Elle savait que pour pouvoir se reconstruire et de nouveau s'accepter, elle devait partir, mais comment pouvait-elle s'y résoudre alors que tout ce à quoi elle pensait était de rester dans les bras de Bellamy ?

« Si tu n'y vas pas maintenant, jamais tu ne pourras partir…»

-Je suis désolé, répéta-t-elle en faisant un pas chancelant en arrière.

Étrangement, dès qu'elle s'était éloignée de lui, elle avait été victime d'une sorte de tournis, comme si il était son équilibre et qu'elle venait juste de le perdre.

Clarke dévisagea chaque parcelle de peau du corps de Bellamy, voulant s'assurer de graver chaque petits et insignifiants détails dans sa mémoire.

-Tu reviendras, n'est-ce pas ?

La voyant déglutir et détourner le regard, Bellamy craqua en comprenant que si il voulait avoir la chance de lui montrer tout ce qu'elle signifiait pour lui avant qu'elle parte, il n'aurait pas de plus belles occasions que celle-ci.

Il positionna la paume de ses mains sur les côtés du menton de Clarke et rapidement, il rapprocha ses lèvres des siennes jusqu'à presser sa bouche contre la sienne. Il sentit qu'elle était surprise, mais étant donné qu'il fermait les yeux pour mieux se concentrer sur le baiser, il ne put déchiffrer ce qu'elle ressentait.

De son côté, Clarke, abasourdie ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle se contentait juste de garder les yeux et les lèvres entrouvertes, espérant que son cerveau lui dicte quoi faire, ou même que ressentir. Est-ce qu'elle aimait cela ou est-ce qu'au contraire, elle trouvait cela ragoûtant ?

«J'aime ça…Mais je ne peux pas lui montrer.» Songea-t-elle alors qu'une nouvelle larme roulait le long de sa joue.

Elle avait peur qu'en répondant à son baiser, elle ne lui donne trop d'espoir et qu'il s'y accroche, arrêtant de vivre pour attendre le moment où elle rentrerait au camp. Si elle ne partait que pour quelques jours, cela n'aurait pas posé trop de problème, mais comme elle ignorait si elle rentrerait un jour…

Clarke garda les yeux ouverts le temps du baiser, se laissant faire lorsqu'il lui mordilla légèrement la lèvre inférieure.

« Dommage que _ça_ ne change en rien ma décision »

Bellamy se recula en silence, intrigué qu'elle ne réponde pas à ses avances alors qu'il était sûre qu'elle ressentait aussi quelque chose pour lui, puis s'écarta à contrecœur de son chemin.

Il ne se sentait pas prêt à la laisser partir bien qu'il savait que c'était ce qu'elle voulait. C'est pourquoi il continua de la regarder s'éloigner jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne devienne qu'une minuscule tâche noire dans son champ de vision, mais toujours en espérant qu'elle lui reviendrait.

Seulement, elle ne se retourna pas.


End file.
